<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man with the Dead-Eye Arc by topdawg27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877900">The Man with the Dead-Eye Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27'>topdawg27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Pepperony Week, Pepperony western, Smut, iron man western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topdawg27/pseuds/topdawg27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1895. The small town of Edens Gate, Tennessee is dying. The Stark family built this town, legend has it only a Stark can save it. But with the recent demise of Howard Stark, weapons manufacturer magnate, all seems lost. Until a weary gunslinger, the sole heir to the Stark fortune, Anthony Edward Stark, returns after ten long years overseas. This is the tale of his redemption, of finding love and of making peace with the past.</p><p>Created for PepperonyWeek2020, Fanfic Prompt: historical/fantasy au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Return to Edens Gate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I saw this prompt in the Pepperonyweek2020 announcement, I knew it would be a blessing and a curse. A blessing because I love writing Pepperony AUs. A curse because I cannot write short chapters and will go into details. So of course, I couldn't finish my fic for the posting date. But never fear. I will complete this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>1895, Tennessee, America</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a hellishly hot day, the kind of day that made one regret stepping out. The sun was high in the sky, shining down mercilessly on anything in its path. As he rode, he could almost hear the crisp crackle of the dry earth beneath his horse's hooves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony Stark straightened himself in his saddle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I have forgotten just how hot a Tennessee summer can be... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sweat made his shirt cling to his body like a second skin. He could feel the sticky moisture creep down the back of his neck. The bright sunlight shone down on his bare head, adding to his boiling discomfort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pride be damned... next time I'm wearing a hat.... if there is a next time..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His horse nickered, slowly walking along the dusty wide road, empty as far as the eye could see.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just a little while longer, Ares..." he patted his steed gently. "I know it was a long ride but finally we are here in Tennessee... and we are close to the damn town..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed the back of his sweat-stained neck and shook the reins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on now, Ares... just a little way longer, I promise... let's go a little faster, the faster we reach, the faster we can leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His horse slowly increased its pace and began to canter smartly, shaking up the dusty sand as it rode over the empty road.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is today... a Monday? A Tuesday? I expected there'd be more traffic along this here road... isn't this the only way in and out of the town? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then in the distance, he could faintly make out a tall arch emblazoned boldly with bright green lettering. The letters swam before his eyes in the blazing shimmering heat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Edens Gate... finally..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony shook the reins, urging his horse to a fast gallop as they thundered towards the sign. Seemingly rising out of the sandy desert, he could see buildings and houses in the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on Ares! Just a little further, son and then you can rest!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling out his watch, he looked at the time and winced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn it, I'm late!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From his balcony, Jeremiah Hargreeves the Third idly studied the slow breeze rustling the thick green branches of the willow tree in his backyard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jeremiah!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned as his name was called, only to see his mother standing by his desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Mamma?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you trying to get yourself killed, boy? Standing outside in the damn sweltering heat like that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah shrugged. "I just walked out to stretch my legs, that's all..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother humphed loudly and gingerly lowered herself to one of the chairs in front of his desk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now Mamma, don't make yourself comfy, you hear? The beneficiaries should be arriving any moment now..." he pulled out his pocket watch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I just came to make sure everything was alright for your reading!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a knock on the door and he looked up with anticipation but it was only the housemaid, bearing a tray filled with glasses and a large pitcher.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, Ma'am, I brought the drinks as requested."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Betsy. Stand by the corner while George brings the tea table up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah sighed loudly. "Mamma, what's all this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just then his manservant George entered, holding a delicate short table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh good, George! Set it down and then Betsy, you can place the tray down on it... no, no, George, that's too close to the wall! Bring it here closer to the desk but not too close, I don't want Jeremiah here to knock it over-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mamma!" He said loudly. "As I mentioned before, the reading of a will is a formal solemn occasion. It is not a damn tea party! So I do not want all these fripperies present!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The maid and George froze in place, staring at him wide-eyed. But as expected, his mother did not bat an eyelid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh come now, Jeremiah! This isn't the will of any olde citizen of Edens Court, is it! Why, you will be reading the will of Howard Edward Stark! That makes it a momentous occasion! Not only that, the only surviving member of the Stark family, will be in attendance!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother clapped her hands gleefully, her eyes sparkling with happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mamma..." He pinched his nostrils. "Just why are you so excited? Tony Stark don't know you from Adam!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes he does! Your daddy may have been the one to spend the most time with Howard Stark, always attending to him in the Iron Head but every time Tony Stark would see me about town, he would always say hello and smile at me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah sighed again. His mother's romantic fantasies of the Stark family had always exasperated him. But once she got so excited, it was easier to go along with her than to argue, so he shrugged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, just do what you want and hurry up, please!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slowly walked back to the balcony, while his mother fussed about his office.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ten years... ten long years, Tony Stark finally returns to Edens Gate... that is... if he does actually show up... he didn't turn up for his old man's funeral four days ago... only faithful old Jarvis was there... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scratched his chin thoughtfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>As a matter of fact, I only have Jarvis' word that Tony Stark is going to come for this reading... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leaning against the railing of the balcony, he gazed into the distance. He could just make out the distinctive red-tiled roof of the Iron Head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Stark homestead... 40 acres of land, including a stable, a creek and a distillery... what did my daddy always say... the Starks built this town... so as long as there is a Stark living in the Iron Head, Edens Gate will not go under... sounds like a silly superstition... or is it... did Howard Stark believe the same... is that the reason why he made his will the way he did...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of horses galloping into his yard made him turn. He sighed tiredly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mama, you better skedaddle."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it Tony Stark? Is he here?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked back into the room. "No, it's Obadiah Stane and his posse... so on you go. I'll holler if we need anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stane..." his mother made a face and the sign of the Cross but at his warning glance, she disappeared.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah sat down in his chair and poured himself a tall glass of iced tea. He sipped at it slowly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother's reaction was keeping with what most of Edens Gate citizens thought of Obadiah Stane. He had shown up in Edens Court twenty years ago, a tall smart-talking businessman, from the Mid-West, who had recently purchased the old silver mine on the outskirts of town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In just a year, Howard Stark and Stane had became good friends, with Howard offering Stane a partner position in the newly built Stark Armory Industries. With Howard's genius and mechanical skills and Stane's business savvy, the weapons factory grew, attracting buyers from all over the country and providing a source of employment to the townspeople. And when the factory got a government contract and began building weapons for the US army, Stane and Howard grew even richer. It was a time of great success and joy for the town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But then over the last five years, something had soured between the two friends. One day, Stane sold his share of the factory back to Howard and moved away to the neighboring town of Serendipity, where he invested heavily in the town's businesses and set up a small flour mill. Howard continued to run Stark Armory on his own for a while. Then much to the surprise of the town, he abruptly closed down the factory. No one knew why and Stark wasn't a man to ask for explanations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane on the other hand, had done very well in Serendipity. A little too well. Somehow, most of the local businesses he had invested in, sold out to him and were now his property. The entire law enforcement agency was mysteriously killed in a bandit shootout. Stane bought the Bank and hired a number of tough unsavory characters as enforcers to replace the sheriff and his men. Townsfolk who disagreed with him, mysteriously disappeared. It was often whispered that Stane had taken over Serendipity and there was no one bold or strong enough to oppose him. Understandably, this made the folks of Edens Gate nervous and suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The heavy creak of the stairs interrupted Jeremiah's musings. He stood up just as the door to his office swung open and Stane sauntered in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hargreeves! Good to see you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At 6 feet four, Stane cast a forbidding dark shadow. Without waiting, he sat down and took off his hat, fanning it about his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn, it's as hot as a whorehouse on nickel night out there! I swear I even saw smoke coming out from the sand!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smartly dressed in an ivory- white suit with a deep purple paisley silk vest, Stane seemed the epitome of the gentile wealthy Western businessman. From his dapper salt-pepper beard to his engraved gold start concho belt and gold-trimmed black leather boots, the man reeked of money. Seeing these flashy displays of wealth, one might be tempted to dismiss the man as just a highflautin showoff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there were subtle signs that hinted at his underlying menace. Such as the ancient Peacekeeper neatly holstered by his left side and the large silver knife sheathed on his right. Or his gold-crowned left pinky finger, that had clearly been cut off. But for Jeremiah, it was the fact that Stane's bonhomie grin never reached his light blue eyes. Even now, they studied Jeremiah with a cold assessing gleam, that made a shiver run down his spine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Coming all the way from Serendipity, must have been quite a long ride..." he murmured conversationally. "Would you like some iced tea?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No thank you, I prefer something stronger..." Stane said. "And I have it right here..." he patted his left pocket, winking. "But Imma saving it for after the will reading. So!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get right down to it, then!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid we must wait for all the necessary parties to be present, Mr. Stane."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane tilted his head. "Necessary parties? Why, who is left?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Stark's heir, Anthony Stark... I am expecting him any moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane's initial reaction was to blink hard. Then he slapped his knee and roared with laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are expecting a dead man to show up for his dead father's will!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is no proof that Tony Stark is dead."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well there ain't any proof that Tony Stark is alive, is there? No one has seen or heard hide or hair of him for ten long years! Not since he took off with that... erm... that crazy scientist and headed for Canada! Even Howard knew his son is dead and accepted it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That seems contrary to what Mr. Stark really felt because he has specifically mentioned his son in his will and part of his last requests was that Tony Stark hould be present for the reading. In addition, the Stark's retainer, Jarvis, showed me a telegram he received from Tony Stark, confirming his appearance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane narrowed his eyes. "A telegram... did Jarvis show you this... telegram he received?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, he did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, anyone can send a telegram, can't they?" Stane said with a sneer. "How do you know that Tony Stark actually sent this telegram?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah simply kept quiet. He could see that Stane's genial mask had slipped and that the man was actually angry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane sat back in his seat and shook his head tiredly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look Hargreeves, it's just you and me here. So let's talk plainly. Howard Stark had the sharpest mind of us all but there's no denying that towards the end, the man went absolutely senile. Now granted, Tony was his child, the only thing he had left of Maria and of course, he was upset when the boy ran away but insisting that his son is still alive after all these years abroad and god knows where, that's just crazy! You can't take the nonsensical ramblings of an old man seriously! Why, I'm sure Howard even has Tony's death certificate lying around somewhere in that huge dilapidated house of his! But his decaying mind must have rejected the news of his son's death, so instead he's... well, he felt that his son is still alive and should have his share of his estate!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed loudly. "Plain fucking nonsense!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah propped his chin on his hands. "Mr. Stane, did you meet Howard Stark recently?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why yes I did! Three or two weeks ago, I came out here... me and my head... erm, my bodyguard, Vanko, we went to the Iron Head... I had heard Howard was... was growing weaker by the day, so I wanted to pay... my last respects, so to speak... anyways we spoke... for just a little while... Howard cranky and ornery as ever..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah simply nodded but his mind was racing with questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder who told Stane that Howard was dying... surely it wasn't Jarvis, that man is loyal to the Starks and the Starks alone... and there's this point about senility... when Howard called me over to change the will... he was weak but he did not seem senile... in fact, he seemed as sharp and firm as ever... he clearly knew what he was doing... but I mustn't say much... Stane is up to something... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shuffled the papers on his desk, murmuring, "Well, it's a good thing you saw him then because as I recall, you couldn't make it for his funeral."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted his head just in time to see Stane wince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who came for his funeral? I know Howard has no surviving family members and no friends."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was there. Jarvis as well. And the daughter of his former accountant. She's settled in Boston and was visiting her relatives in town, when she heard about Howard and came to pay her respects. I'm afraid I cannot remember her name."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Stane was not paying him any attention in the least. He idly examined his fingernails and then pulled his gold pocket watch out from his waistcoat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So tell me, just how long do we wait for this Stark ghost to show up?" He muttered impatiently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Jeremiah could answer, there was a slow sharp knock on the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door slowly swung open and a tall lean stranger entered the room. He wore no hat, a rarity around this part of the country and wore a long black frock coat, black trousers and a white shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Contrasting sharply with his austere clothes, was the jaunty reddish-gold kerchief covering the lower half of his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Above the kerchief, penetrating chestnut brown eyes focused on Jeremiah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I apologize for my lateness. The ride was long."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the stranger noticed Stane. In a flash, he tore off the kerchief, revealing his smiling handsome face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obie! It's so good to see you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremiah was pleased to see that Stane was stuck dumb. He opened his mouth dumbly and then shut it with a loud click.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He himself peered curiously at the stranger, able to see that there was some resemblance to the young boy Stark he had met ten years ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Well, well, well... the boy's gone and grown up into a man...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stranger looked straight back at him, his dark gaze never wavering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anthony Edward Stark, I presume?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In the flesh."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well then..." Jeremiah picked up his papers. "Please sit down, Mr. Stark. We can began."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tony's costume: https://propstore.com/mobile/product/assassination-of-jesse-james-by-the-coward-robert-ford-the/jesse-james-brad-pitt-costume/<br/>I loved this movie and Brad Pitt's portrayal of Jesse James, so I had to use his costume for Tony.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catching up with Obie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I highly recommend playing Scott Joplin's Ragtime (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDkd9bVhmek) while you read this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Bold Bison saloon had a full house. Drunken merrymakers crammed close to the stage, boisterously cheering for the scantily-clad singer, crooning off-key to the almost deafening tune coming from the piano. The bar was equally crowded, men pushing and jostling to get their glasses refilled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But up the stairs, in the private booths, it was a lot quieter, a place where one could talk and hear oneself. It was also a lot less crowded, something Tony was grateful for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He studied the muddy brown color of the beer in his glass and then took a small sip. Its familiar bittersweet thick taste filled his mouth, sending a slow deep rush of relaxation through him. He took a long drink and set his glass down, smacking his lips with satisfaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So... Tony, my boy..." Stane said, with a wide grin. "How does it feel to be back in Edens Gate?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Strange, I guess... town seems the same... and yet... feels a little different."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane chuckled softly. "I could say the same about you, Tony. You look like the young man I knew, ten years ago, a little taller and stronger but your eyes... you've seen a lot, haven't you, son?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at his glass and for a moment, the loud roar of gunfire filled his ears. The screams of horses and men accompanied the roar. His palms felt sweaty and then the Arc began to throb, painfully pushing against his flesh. He rubbed it slowly, willing himself to calm down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have traveled a lot, yes, in the last ten years..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was aware that Stane was studying him but didn't meet his gaze. The sound of soft footsteps made him lift his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A saloon girl walked towards their booth, holding a tray laden with food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gentlemen, some refreshments, courtesy of Mr. Barney."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony raised himself in his seat, to look over the booth's railing, down at the busy bustling bar below, where the saloon keeper presided over the bar's going ons. He tipped his hat to the jowly grizzled man, whom he knew from his salad days.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lookie what we have here!" Stane exclaimed joyfully as the woman set down a plate of hot biscuits, followed by corned beef and a fresh pitcher of beer. With her thick blonde ringlets and her buxom curvaceous figure covered in a bold purple and black dress, she made a very attractive picture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she lifted the empty tray, she caught Tony's eye. She smiled prettily and then leaned against the table, giving Tony a good view of her long stockinged legs, peeking enticingly through the short ruffled hem of her silky dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt a faint stirring of interest and then her fingers tapped his chin, making him look up into her bright blue gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like what you see, handsome?" She murmured huskily, her red lips pouting seductively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't hear her, lost in the memories of another blue-eyed girl, a girl he had known and loved so long ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eyes the color of the endless blue sky after the angels have swept it free of clouds...  when she was sad, they would grow dark blue and deep... like the restless ocean in a storm... Pepper...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's the matter, sugar?" The woman's cooing voice brought him back to the present. "Don't you like my company?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook himself to get rid of the lingering sadness of the memory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Get over it, Tony. Pep... she's long gone. And it's been a long time since you've had a real woman. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he sat back in his seat, smiling as he lowered his gaze down the voluptuous body of the saloon girl.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, sweetheart, I was just stunned stupid by how good you look..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The saloon girl giggled, dimpling prettily. Tony caught her hand and squeezed it meaningfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's a lovely color on you... but I wonder... if what you've got on underneath, is even lovelier..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped but her eyes boldly spoke volumes and he knew he had her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane cleared his throat loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I can see that some things never do change about a man... now I hate to be a ball-breaker but I do want to talk to you, Tony, about erm... business, so..." he waved the girl off dismissively. "You scurry along now, you can catch up with Tony here later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony reluctantly let go of her hand. The girl made a face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's your name, beautiful?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Marybelle..." she said, batting her eyelashes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What a pretty name, well, Marybelle, belle of this here saloon, don't you worry, I'll come find you, when I'm leaving? Mkay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded and slowly walked away, looking at him over her shoulder. Tony watched her leave and then looked at Stane.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what do you want to talk about, Obie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane's wrinkled sun-tanned face creased into a broad grin. "It's been a damn long time since someone's called me Obie!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged easily. "Well, ever since I've met you, you've always been good to me, Obie. I wish I could have kept in touch but... but my travelling and circumstance didn't allow for much..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Naw, I don't hold a grudge, son, I can't really blame you... I can understand why you left... I was very fond of your father but he's... he was a difficult man to be around..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony picked up a biscuit and bit into it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You don't know the half of it... and I prefer to keep it that way... the Stark family secrets should be taken to the grave... and I shall see to that, now that I am the last... the last of the Starks...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An overwhelming tide of loneliness swept over him, making the moist hot biscuit suddenly taste like raw sawdust in his mouth. He forced himself to swallow it and then picked up his glass. Drinking deep to push away his feelings, he drained his glass and set it down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woaah slow down there, Tony! I didn't mean to upset ya!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not upset..." he murmured, feeling the numbing rush of the cold alcohol sloshing through him. "I'm just thirsty, that's all. Long ride, lots of talking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well here then! Have another!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane poured him another glass of beer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Obie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony immediately picked it up and sipped at it. He wanted to get rip-roaring drunk, just to stop thinking about everything that had happened so far but for that, he wanted to be alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I... look I know you've been away for long and I know... I know there's nothing much left for you here... well, except the factory."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"True, that, true..." he murmured, getting irritated as he recalled the conditions of his father's will.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Howard always was such a stubborn son of the bitch!" Stane chuckled. "No offense meant, son."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"None taken." He tightened his grip on his glass, feeling a rush of anger surge through him. "Even from the grave, the old man has to have his way... he leaves me his factory because he wants his legacy to continue but does not leave me what should rightfully be mine... the Iron Head, the Stark ancestral home... my home... unless I dance along to his fucking tune and run his business..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, son, the Stark Armory Industries is no small prize! It is the largest armory this side of the river. And with the government and Pinkerton commissions, it used to make quite a tidy sum."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anger at his father's foul machinations rose within him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goddammit, the old man really went too far! He knew very well I had no interest in running his damn factory! But now with this condition of the Iron Head going to the Bank... I don't wanna to lose the house..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane looked at him curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait a minute, you want the house? But... but why, Tony? I know it was your home but..." he shook his head. "It's gone, son, it's a huge shambling wreck of a house standing on its last two legs... after your mother passed, your father never bothered to fix it up... if you tear it down, I suppose there's value in the land..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony slowly sipped at his beer, Stane's words fading to the background, as he heard his mother's voice in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No matter what, Tony, always remember... this is your home... wherever you go, however far away you go... I'll be right here. Waiting for you to return.  </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of a throat being cleared loudly, interrupted his thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, Tony..." Stane put his fork down and dabbed his chin with his napkin. "I sure don't wanna make assumptions here but... you seem like a self-made man, an independent man... I don't see you settling down here in this broke-ass town and running your Daddy's factory just to live off government money. That's why I'd like to help you out. I know someone who's mighty interested in buying the factory and would pay you a generous amount..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think I should sell the Stark Armory Industries?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some strange reason, the notion of selling his father's business seemed almost terribly wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I sure as hell don't want the factory but... selling it... it's... it's a Stark family business... and then there's the question..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He straightened in his seat and gave Stane his full attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who is interested in buying this factory? I can't just sell it to some... some stranger..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you won't have to, my boy!" Stane grinned broadly, a flash of gold glinting in his mouth. "I'm the interested party!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You... you want to buy the factory, Obie? But... but why...  wait a minute... weren't you and Father business partners? So don't you have your own share of the factory?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We were partners... and I did own a sizable share but..." Stane sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Few years ago, your daddy suddenly became very suspicious of everyone and everything around him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony snorted derisively. "He was always a distrustful man, Obie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, no, he was a cautious man and one has to be when it comes to business dealings but this was different, something or someone had rattled him badly. Suddenly he wanted to run the factory by himself, he wanted it to be a Stark-owned business and so, he made me sell my share back to him..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at Stane who had lowered his gaze to his plate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you want to sell your share?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No... and yes... at the time I was... I was starting to invest in multiple business interests in Serendipity, an activity your father always scoffed at... but things were taking off and Howard was being so damn prissy and ornery, no offense... I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I... I thought why not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane shrugged. "It was a good deal with the factory's profits included, so I sold my share and I put all the money to good use in Serendipity. I will admit, I kinda hoped that Howard would... would think about it and try to make amends later, I assumed that's why he wanted me to be at his will reading but... well, you were there!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled wryly. "He didn't leave me nothing!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony scratched his beard, deep in thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Father always played his cards close to his chest... but Stane was his first and only business partner... and his only friend... as far as I can remember. Why would Father make him sell his share... and more importantly... why does Stane want to buy the factory now?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out loud, he murmured, "Obie, if you are happily involved in Serendipity's businesses, well... why do you want the factory?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane chuckled easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well my boy, this isn't easy to admit but I'm just going to come out and say it! I'm bored to my wits in Serendipity! My investments have reached a point where I don't need to be so involved anymore and my subordinates can manage well without me. But the Stark factory! He rubbed his hands with glee. The thought of being on a factory floor again, hearing the chime and the whirring of the machines, managing actual men and handling finances and salaries... it's something I've missed! And I'm anxious to get back to!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony nodded absently. In his mind's eye, he could see numerous noisy machines and a long assembly line manned by grimy-faced young children in a dark dinghy factory. Then a scream rent the air as a child's hand got stuck in a machine. Panic ensued and the sole adult tried desperately to stop the machines while the boy's companions gathered around him, trying to pull his hand free. The chaos echoed noisily in his head and he broke into a cold sweat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You alright there, Tony? You're looking a little pale..." Stane murmured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm okay, I just..." he lifted his glass and took a long sip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Don't go back there, you aren't there anymore... don't... don't think...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyhooo..." Stane stretched his arms. "Like I said, I'm prepared to make you a generous offer..." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cheque book. "The value of the factory plus the interest of the projected profits for this year."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obie..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane quickly wrote the check, tore it off the book and thrust it towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There! What do you think of that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked, the dull haze of alcoholic stupor making the three-digit figure swim before his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obie.... Obie, this is a lot of money..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I ain't trying to cheat you, son, I want to give you what's your due here..." he caught Tony's shoulder. "The way I see it, selling the factory let's us both get what we truly want. You'll have enough money to be financially free and you can do as you please, not be forced to stay here and follow your father's restrictive command... and I get to run a factory... something I always wanted to do... something that will help me execute my plans..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The strange undertone of menace in Stane's last words, made Tony lift his head. But Stane just gave him a friendly smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obie... I gotta think this over..." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm not in my senses right now... I can't-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course, Tony! Take your time! It is not an easy decision! But you hold onto this... to remind you..." Stane closed his hand over Tony's holding the check.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His bright blue eyes looked into Tony's. "To remind you that you don't need to do what your father intends you to do... you got options..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm well aware of that, Obie and I do have my own money."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane leaned back with a broad smile. "Of course you do, my boy but a little extra money never hurts, does it..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stood up and stretched himself languorously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides, think of it this way.... you ain't selling the factory to a stranger... you are selling it to me! Your old uncle Obadiah! I used to work there! With your father! I know that factory in and out, I'll take good care of it! And with it, I'll make this town prosper, just like I did for Serendipity!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony barely heard him, he was distracted by the silvery glint of the large Peacekeeper resting in Stane's waistband.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why the piece, Obie?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmm... oh, this little thing?" Stane pulled out the gun, grinning widely. "Ah well, you know the saying, honey attracts flies... well, I find this helps keep the flies at bay...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony's curiosity wasn't sated but he fell silent at the heavy 'thunk thunk' footfall of someone climbing up the staircase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then a short hulking brute of a man appeared at the top of the stairs. His muscled broad arms and chest, covered with multiple tattoos, strained his ill-fitting shirt. He had stringy long black hair that grazed his collar and an ugly red scar garnished his right eye. He looked at Tony dismissively, cocking his cigar at the side of his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you expecting company?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh that's just my secretary, Vanko." Stane nodded at the burly man, who grunted. "He's just come along to remind me of my appointment. Which I should be heading to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony studied the silent Vanko suspiciously, noticing the twin pistols holstered on the man's hips and the dagger strapped to his leg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've never seen a less likely secretary... armed to the teeth, built like a bull and covered in prison tattoos... with nary a briefcase in sight... something's up here... why does Stane need so much protection?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man folded his arms across his chest and that's when Tony saw his gleaming metal hand. Stane noticed and he said with a big smile, "Recognize your own design?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony's mind was reeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The arm prosthetic I designed in my first year... made completely of steel.... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanko here..." Stane walked over to his man. "Had his hand crushed in a mining accident."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted Vanko's metal hand and turned it with a flourish. "But thanks to your blueprint, Tony, your father was able to create a prototype... steel infused with silver for a lightweight but strong grip."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony dropped his jaw as the thin metal fingers curled and flexed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never... I never expected it to actually work..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup, it's helped Vanko a lot, hasn't it, buddy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanko simply snorted, looking away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane cleared his throat and said softly, "Yes sir, god knows where poor Vanko would be, if it weren't for your amazing design, Tony... after all, what good is a one-armed immigrant in this bustling economy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again, the underlying tone of menace that laced his cheerful demeanor, made Tony alert. Vanko sighed and muttered in a thick foreign accent, "Stane right. It good I have arm. Help me do work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane patted his shoulder, smiling at Tony. "You see my boy, you have a gift! Your talent shouldn't be squandered in a place like this!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure! Yet in my absence, my father saw fit to use my left-behind designs and build prototypes... and I assume he made a lot of profit from it..." he laughed bitterly. "I'm glad he found a use for my talent... and I wonder how many such prototypes he sold to the government..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane winced. "Can't really tell you that, anyways Tony, Tony, Tony, it don't matter now! Your father is dead! He can't control you anymore! Unless you bow to his wishes and start running the factory!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't..." he said determinedly. "I am not going to be a weapons manufacturer..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anymore... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good, good, so forget about what happened in the past, what your daddy did and so on... think about the future! Think about all you can do with the money from selling the factory!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I need some time, Obie-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane raised his hands. "I know, I know! I'm rushing you! Take your time. Right now I gotta go! So you think about it and when you want to finalize things, come see me in Serendipity."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where can I find you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stane smiled widely. "Oh I'm pretty well-known. Just ask anyone around the town, they'll tell you where I am... now today's been a long day for you! Stay here, relax, have another round or two! It's all paid for!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Obie, you don't have to-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No but I wanted to, my boy!" Stane placed his hat on his head. "Consider it a welcome home gift! I gotta run! Don't be a stranger, Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony watched them descend the staircase, then he turned back to his drink. He sighed and looked at the check lying on the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck, that's a lot of money... enough money to keep me happy till the end of my days... and all I gotta do is sell a factory I don't even want... should be an easy enough decision, right...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tilted his head back, sighing tiredly as the stiff muscles of his neck groaned in protest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm... I'm too tired to think now... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tucked the check into his coat and picked up his drink. Shaking the glass gently, he watched the thick amber liquid swirl round and round.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just one more drink... or two... and then I'll go home... go home... no... no I can't...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Would you like some company while you drink?" A soft feminine voice said from behind him and he spun around so fast, his head whirled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle stood by the steps, a most seductive smile on her face. He watched with bemusement as she sashayed towards him, her lush hips swaying sexily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Stane told me you were all alone..." she came to a stop by his side, pressing her soft curves lightly against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did... he now....?" He choked out, distracted by her hand squeezing his bicep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes he did... and I said to myself, why Marybelle, you can't leave such a handsome stranger to drink all by himself! It's your Christian duty to keep him company..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A slow smile grew on Tony's face as he studied her impressive cleavage, exposed by the low square neck of her tight gown.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Today sure is a lucky day for a filthy sinner such as me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She giggled and then squealed as he pulled her onto his lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess it's pretty obvious who the villain is, huh xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This Old House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Iron Head is based on the beautiful Belle Meade Plantation (https://bellemeadeplantation.com/)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>In the pleasant company of the alluring Marybelle, Tony soon forgot about his father's will and Stane's offer. They talked and drank and then things got hot and heavy in Stane's private booth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When their passionate makeout session was interrupted by one of the barboys, Mr. Barney discreetly arranged for a carriage to be brought around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Tony sat in the cozy confines of the carriage, the buxom softness of Marybelle curled up against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Where we going, handsome?" She crooned in his ear, her hands roaming all over his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle was either new in town or in her cups because when he had told her his full name, she had not reacted in the least. There was also genuine passion in her touch and behavior, something that Tony was grateful for, having experienced the jaded nature of most prostitutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To a friend's place." He lied as the carriage hurtled out of the town's gate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He truly did not want to go to the Iron Head because he could not bear to face the empty house. But he did not have anywhere else to stay and he comforted himself with the fact that he wasn't alone. That hopefully Marybelle's presence would keep away the demons of his homecoming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Tony..." she sighed, kissing his throat. "They sure don't make handsome fellas like you around these parts..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatya mean?" he wanted to enjoy her kissing but he was also trying his best to stop her from unbuttoning his shirt. "Aren't there other young men who come around to the saloon... from the town?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nope." She sat back in a huff, leaning against his shoulder. "Just the same olde lecherous men, the same faces, night in and out..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But... Edens Gate used to have so many workers and out-of-towners-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That was when the Armory was open, silly. Ever since old Stark closed it down, the town's fortune dried up! There's no work for the young men, so they leave for the city, to look for better jobs. The out-of-towners and the government agents..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head sadly. "They don't come around here no more... it is just the same old dying faces..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That would explain all the closed-up shops I saw on my way to the lawyer's..." he murmured, his mind going over the facts. "But what about the mine? The silver mine on the outskirts of town! Stane owns the mine!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle smiled crookedly. "I hate to break it to ya but your friend Obadiah ain't what you think he is... that place is guarded heavier than the Alamo and ain't no one seen a lick of silver from the mine in ten years..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony was so taken aback, he forgot to maintain his balance when the carriage took a sharp turn. He rolled hard into the door, smacking his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"OW! That hurt!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He straightened himself, clutching his throbbing shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here handsome, let me help..." Marybelle massaged his shoulder tenderly, smiling up at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something about the way she was sitting, her face so close to his, her big blue eyes, brought back a bittersweet memory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was ten years old, riding down the Kilnavo hill at break-neck speed, the trees and the earth passing by him in a flurry of color.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly there was a rock on the road before him but he couldn't turn in time and the wagon slammed right into it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a fleeting moment, he was weightless, floating above the ground and then he hit the earth hard. Everything faded to black.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a while, he realized he was lying in the dirt, unable to move. Everything hurt like hell. He could see his beautiful wagon lying in pieces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blue sky loomed above him and he closed his eyes, to block out the burning pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From far away, he heard someone calling his name. But he couldn't respond. Then the voice neared and he opened his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a red-haired angel in pigtails.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony! You madman!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smirked because even in a time of crisis, Pepper was using fancy words and that amused him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly and steadily, he was helped up and he was aware that his knees were shaking but he could stand. It was his shoulder that was on fire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This way Tony, it's okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper made him lean on her for support and together, slowly, they hobbled to the side of the road.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He plopped onto the grass and then watched as Pepper foraged for twigs and sticks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We need to make a split... so that the arm doesn't fall off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Arms don't just fall off." He snorted derisively but she just tutted him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She arranged his arm in the split and then let her reddish-gold hair loose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What you doing that for?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I can use the ribbons to tie your arm up, silly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gently, carefully, oh so softly, his arm was tied up and the pain subsided slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There! That will hold you till we get home! You need taking care of!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her big blue eyes looked into his, sparkling little sapphires.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you kindly, Pepper..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her little face scrunched up in cute menace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't call me that, my name is Virginia!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, it ain't! It's Pepper coz your nose covered in pepper flakes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped cutely with indignation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tonnnny!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle loudly saying his name, brought him back to the present.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you just fall asleep with your eyes wide open?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What! No, no, I'm awake! I just..." he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I was just dazed from the pain..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we have reached your friend's house... or should I say, mansion."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pushed open the carriage door and stepped out. Tony followed her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a clear night, the endless black sky dappled with a few twinkling stars. Except for two lanterns shining at the doorstep, the Iron Head was enshrouded in coal black darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But what was freaking him out was the eerie stillness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So quiet... can't hear the horses or nothing... not even the sound of the wind... so quiet... so quiet...  just like the grave... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned his head back, looking up the long square columns of the front porch, covered in yellowish shimmering shadows cast from the lanterns. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Just as I remembered.... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a strange feeling rising up in his chest, a heaviness of some sort that he couldn't understand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm Tony..." Marybelle murmured. "The driver wants to leave..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes! Thank you, fella!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tossed a coin to the driver and then turned back to the house. The sheer darkness made its forbidding height loom over him menacingly. Even the tall maple tree that been there as long as he could remember, seemed to stand in guard against his presence. Then without warning, it rustled and he jumped backwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why are we waiting around outside! Let's go in, shall we?" Marybelle said brightly and taking his hand, she tugged him up the porch steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing in front of the huge oak door, staring at the metal knocker, Tony finally identified the feeling in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's the dread... the dread of coming home... I want to see my mama... but I dread facing my father... and fighting with him again... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He placed his hand on the knocker, feeling his stomach roil.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But both of them are gone... so why do I feel this way...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted the knocker and then let it go. The sound of the knock echoed loudly all around them. Something behind them chattered noisily in the darkness and he clutched Marybelle's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goodness, it's quiet out here! Maybe knock again a little harder, Tony?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted the knocker and let it go. Again, the sound resonated deeply in the quiet stillness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me try..." Marybelle gently pushed him back, to stand before the door. "Hey wait a minute, there's a note here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She plucked a scrap of paper from the door. "Tony! Why didn't you see this? Here, you read it, I sure as hell can't!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picked up one of the lanterns and then lifted it high, looking at the paper, the scribbly words swimming before his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dear Master Stark, I waited for you but it's gotten late, so I am leaving for the night. Since your father passed, I've been bunking at the Staedlers', a bit down the road. You'll find the spare key in your hiding place. I'll see you in the morning. Yours Truly - Jarvis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's from the... retainer, Jarvis..." he said, crumbling the note up and tucking it into his pocket. "He's left the key, we can go right in."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh thank god! I feared we had come all this way, only to find the house closed! So... where's the key?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The key..." he scratched his chin. "The key... it has a... a secret hiding place... there's a rhyme..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A rhyme... a way to hide the key in plain sight... something I made... what is the rhyme...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now there's a rhyme to open the door..." he heard Marybelle grumble. "Dear lord, what sort of household is this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shush! Let me concentrate, woman!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony closed his eyes and racked his brains.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Something about a hole... a hole... and turn... wait, that's it! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out loud, he exclaimed,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you come up to a door,</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And you find your entry’s blocked</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Push this in a hole and turn</p>
</div><div>
  <p>So the door can be unlocked."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle raised her eyebrows. "Nice poem, Tony but still doesn't answer the question of where is this key?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> He looked at the knocker and then it all came to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is in the knocker!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good heavens..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ignoring Marybelle's grumblings, he shifted the thick metal knocker ring round and round through its holder on the door until there was a loud click and the holder opened, dropping the knocker into his hand. Then he pulled open the ring and tipped the small thin clip of jagged metal into his palm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The pick's still here!" He exclaimed as he put the knocker back on the loop. "Even after all these years!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He jammed the toothed edge pick into the door's keyhole and shimmied it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now what's the way... two times left.. that's it... and then a small... eeny weeny... right..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a loud click and he triumphantly turned the door knob, opening the giant door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my lordy! That was some crafty shit right there!" Marybelle picked up the other lantern and stepped inside. "But it's alright coz we are finally in! Yoo hoo, anybody home!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He followed her inside and lifted his lantern, taking in the silent interior of the house. It seemed to have been frozen in time. Every piece of furniture, the pictures on the wall, the small figurines and decorative pieces on the side shelves, were the same as he had last seen ten years ago. There was a thick musty smell in the air, that made him cough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the sound of her footsteps on the wooden floors and her loud voice echoing in the quietness, he could hear Marybelle enthusiastically examining the rooms. But he wasn't inclined to follow her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>After all these years... did I ever think I would return to the Iron Head...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The majestic beechwood staircase was right before him, covered resplendently in red carpet. Even in the dim light, he could see the intricate design carved into the dome-headed banister.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Say what you will about your father's family... they built this huge house all the way out in the desert and they sure had an eye for detail...</em> a soft feminine voice whispered through the shadowy gloom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't heard that voice in years. Then the steps began to creak, making a cold shiver run down his spine. A faint greyish form began to appear on the staircase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tony! Tony, my son! You are finally home!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The form slowly took shape before his eyes, leaning against the banister in an eerily familiar manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tony, oh Tony! I'm so happy to see you!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He blinked with incredulity as the faint ghostly being smiled at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh Howard, look! Our son's come home!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The form tilted its head upwards and he followed her line of vision, his heart hammering like a piston as the corporeal form of his father appeared on the landing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even from such a distance, he could see the apparition looking straight at him, his monocle glinting in the dim light of the lantern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>About time, boy! As usual, I'm sure you have a dozen rotten excuses for your tardiness!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened his mouth but no words would come out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Howard</em>! His mother yelled. <em>Tony's hardly been home and here you are shouting at him!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His father snorted loudly. <em>And here you are spoiling him already, Maria! Anthony, come see me in my office when you're done talking to your mother!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The apparition faded into the darkness, making him sigh loudly with relief. But it was short-lived as the wispy silvery form of his mother floated towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even through his mind-numbing fear, he noticed her thick hair neatly confined in a bun, the sparkle of pearls around her neck and the soft tender smile on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she neared him, the scent of flowers filled his nostrils.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This horrifying fact made him sputter, "Jesus Christ... Mamma..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Now Tony, thou shouldn't take thy lord's name in vain!</em> She wagged her finger at him sternly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she tsked. <em>Look at you! Nothing but bone and skin! And that beard!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tilted her head to one side, her ghostly eyes twinkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Never mind. What matters is that you've come home, my son. It's so good to have you back! You have no idea how much I've...</em> A strange tingle rushed through his entire body as a phantom wispy hand cupped his cheek. <em>Missed you, Tony..</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tears filled his eyes as the form smiled lovingly at him. "I've missed you too, Mamma..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's alright son, we're together now... you've come home... Tony, Tony, ever mine.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle's loud cry made him blink. His mother's ghostly form flickered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, where the hell are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I..." he didn't know what to say. Marybelle's loud footsteps echoed across the floorboard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched with bemusement as the silvery form drifted up the staircase and disappeared onto the landing. Then something touched his arm and he jumped sideways, instinctively reaching for his gun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, it's just me!" Marybelle giggled. "Don't shoot, cowboy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wasn't going to... I just..." he took a deep breath, trying to calm his thudding heart. "I just got jittery, that's all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I can't blame ya, this house here... is too quiet... but did you know it has 15 bedrooms!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She batted her lashes coquettishly. "We can do it in each one. If you are up for it..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony cringed inwardly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh no way in hell! This is my home! And not after what I just saw... or imagined... I'm not sure what that was... can you imagine a scent... because I sure as hell could smell flowers...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't we..." he tucked her arm into his and led her into the living room on the right of the staircase. "Stop talking about it... and instead..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The minute they entered the room, he pulled Marybelle into his arms and kissed her hard. She quickly caught up, her hands winding into his hair as they kissed passionately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony instinctively shifted them sideways, remembering the soft settee. They blindly stumbled onto it, him landing on her, still kissing. While his mouth was busy taking hers, he ran his hands all over her tight dress, trying to find her fastenings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle was getting mighty handsy herself and he stopped her from unbuttoning his shirt just in time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made an irritated noise and he murmured, "I ain't comfortable taking my shirt off, got a lot of war scars..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were in the War? But that can't be, you're too young!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hush now, let's just have fun..." luckily he managed to find the hooks at the back of her gown and slid them open.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goodness!" Marybelle kissed his ear. "That was quick!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gently pushed the sleeves down her arms, trying to get the gown off her chest, when he heard a knock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony lifted his head, listening carefully. But there was nothing but the stillness of the night, so he lowered his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, again there was a soft but firm knock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think someone's at the door..." Marybelle murmured, shifting beneath him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you can hear it too?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup... better go see who it is... this knocking is disturbing my mood."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But... but..." he really didn't want to leave her soft pliant body but she pushed him up with surprising strength.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go open the door and then come right back, handsome... I'll be right here..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony reluctantly straightened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I don't want to open the door... what if it's another damn ghost... one that's learned how to knock! But... Marybelle can hear it too, so it can't be a ghost!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The knock sounded again and so he picked up one of the lanterns and slowly shuffled out of the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There ain't no such thing as ghosts! Just be a man and open the door! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled open the door, raising the lantern defensively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who's... who's there..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His words died on his lips as he stared into the dear face of someone who had haunted his heart for ten long years. Even though her distinctive hair was covered by an ugly bonnet, there was no mistaking her deep sapphire-blue eyes or the light smattering of freckles that covered the bridge of her delicate nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It can't be... you went away... you're just a ghost..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can assure you, Tony, I'm very real..." The figure murmured, her lush lips curving into a beautiful smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing her soft voice out loud, filled him with a strange sense of peace. In the darkest of times and the most terrible nightmares, he had often heard her voice in his head, offering a small glimmer of comfort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony... I'm so happy to see you..." those sapphire eyes suddenly shone with unshed tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why the... erm... waterworks, huh?" He pointed dumbly at his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tears of joy... for my long-lost friend, finally returned home..." She nibbled on her bottom lip, another achingly familiar gesture that made his heart ache, "It's... it's been such a long time..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, it has..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so glad you're back, Tony... this town needs you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And what about you? After all these years... do you still need me? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clasped his hand over his mouth, to stop himself from saying the stupid words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you feeling alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes... yes, I am..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She swam hazily before his drunken eyes, the yellow light from the lantern illuminating her clear porcelain-hued skin and making her eyes sparkle magically. He dazedly leaned sideways on the door frame for support.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper gave him a shy smile, one that made his heart clench with long forgotten tenderness. Then he noticed a stray reddish-gold lock of hair had escaped from her god ugly hat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lifted his hand, to touch it, just to see if it felt as soft as he remembered. Soft fine fingers caught his hand mid-way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her luminous blue eyes gazed questioningly into his own and then her long lashes lowered, shielding them from view.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony..." her lips whispered softly and he watched with fascination as a fine pink hue flooded her delicate cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You still... do that... just like... like you did at 16..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lifted her lashes, making his heart thud in a dull staccato as her eyes met his again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't look a day over 16 either..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled slowly, her fingers gently squeezing his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sadly, time passes for us all, Tony... I'm not 16 any more..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something she was wearing on her finger, felt cold and hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is that... is that a...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he remembered. He dropped his hand, suddenly filled with anger. "What are you doing out here? At this time of the night!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper blinked. "Tony, I came to see you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does your husband know that his wife came to meet a degenerate bachelor at his home, so late at night!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slowly looked down at her own hand. "My husband... my husband... doesn't interfere in my comings and goings... and besides..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her piercing blue eyes lifted, looking at him directly with no guile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You aren't a degenerate, you're my friend... my oldest friend... I haven't seen you in ten years.... I missed you, Tony, you have no idea how much I missed you all these long years-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As was the case with alcohol, his built-up hurt and pain at losing her all those years ago to another man, came rushing to the surface of his emotions. Her words just fueled the raging cyclone of pain that had risen up inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you shouldn't have bothered coming!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper moistened her lips, her eyes flickering with some emotion. "Why... why not?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I ain't staying in this hick town anymore than I have to!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the back of his perverse mind, he noticed the dismay on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're leaving... but... but Tony, this is your home! Now that your father's gone, this land, this house, it's all yours! You are a Stark-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It doesn't matter!" Now his rage at his father's machinations rose within him. "I won't dance to the old man's tune! Even after all these years, he thinks he can control me! Well, I won't do it! He can step out of hell if he wants to make me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!" Pepper hushed gasp made him momentarily remember he was talking about his own father.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't..." the brightness of her lamp burned his eyes. "I don't want that to be my legacy... the armory... this house... I don't want... this to be my legacy..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His legs felt shaky, so he dug his fingers into the hard wooden hinge of the door, trying to keep himself upright. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, I... I don't understand..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nobody does..." he said tiredly, closing his eyes to block out the bright light. "It's okay. I don't expect you to..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, listen to me, I may not understand but I want to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her firm words made him open one eye. Pepper was holding her hand out, a soft smile on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Help me understand. May I come in?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just like old times..." He couldn't help but smile. "I used to come up with all sorts of nonsensical shit, which only I knew what I was talking about and you would..." he rubbed his eyes, "You would just sit there and listen to me patiently... as I prattled on and on..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It wasn't nonsensical, Tony... you have a gift with creating things..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And destroying them..." He lowered his gaze, ashamed that she would see what he had become.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soft fingers closed around his, squeezing them gently. He lifted his head, feeling a calmness wash over him, at the comfort in Pepper's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey handsome!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Marybelle's loud bellow made him jerk upright. Pepper leaned forward, peering curiously behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is there someone with you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... I... Pep..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony! Where'd you go leaving me-" Marybelle sauntered into the main hall, the sofa duvet wrapped around her bare body. She paused in place, seeing Pepper in the doorway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, he felt the loss of Pepper's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ahh fuck... Tony sighed. She took a step back from him, her blue eyes locked on the nearly naked woman behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It appears you have company." The cold primness of her tone and her absolutely rigid posture made him defensive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah well... some of us ain't got no one waiting at home for us... some of us who have husbands..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mention of her husband made Pepper stiffen even more. Her blue eyes shimmered with hurt and then she lowered her head and turned away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were right, it is late and not a decent hour. I wasn't thinking. Goodbye Tony."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew he was the one at fault but the fact that she said 'Goodbye' in such a fatalistic manner, brought all his anger back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goodbye? Well yeah goodbye! So long! Go ahead! Leave again! Just like you did all those years ago!" He shouted at her back as she made her way down the porch steps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper paused right at the bottom of the steps. She stood there, a solitary figure surrounded by the deep coal-black night, her slender form illuminated by the hazy brightness of her lantern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she turned and whispered in the darkness, "Both of us left, Tony... we left each other..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He swallowed weakly, unsure what to say. Truth be told, he didn't know whether he wanted her to go or stay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lifted her head and looked back, her blue eyes shining with a strange brightness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And if you are truly leaving... then I wish you best of luck... it was so nice to see you again after all these years... even if just to say goodbye..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made his chest throb painfully. He weakly croaked out her name but she just kept walking towards the horse and buggy patiently waiting in the yard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony sighed heavily, suddenly feeling weighted by every bone in his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Everything good and bright I must destroy in my path... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Meeting the ex-wife after 10 years, can be difficult..." Marybelle said and he turned to face her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No... no..." he rang his fingers through his hair. "She was smart enough not to marry me... married someone better... a Boston banker..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh... so who is she?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked back outside to see nothing but darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My best friend... my old friend..." he closed the door and leaned his pounding head against the comforting solid oak. "My only friend..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmm... well... no use crying about the past, is there..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, there ain't..." he sighed. His Arc ached with a slow throb, something it was wont to do when he was tired. Or sad. And today he overcome with both.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come, let's get some sleep, handsome..." Marybelle took his hand and he let her lead him back into the dark gloominess of the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, definitely not the easiest of reunions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breakfast on the Porch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Master Stark! Master Stark!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a crisp accented tone, a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, whispered through the blackness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir! Sir, there's someone here to see you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A soft hand shook his shoulder weakly and he turned on his side, burying his head into the softness beneath him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Tony! Please wake up, Sir!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Flashes of light permeated the cozy darkness and he slowly blinked his eyes open, to look up at a wizened face with snow-white hair, a face he knew so well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis!" Tony immediately rolled off the settee and stood up. Then he pulled the old man into his arms happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Stark! It is so good to see you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment they hugged and then Jarvis stepped back, saying gruffly, "Now that is enough sentiment! It isn't proper for men to hug!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony felt a warm rush of emotion at the familiar gentle scolding tone of his faithful retainer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah Jarvis, I've missed your manly discourse!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Harrumph! Your teasing ways haven't changed, Master Stark!" But there was an answering twinkle in Jarvis' cloudy grey eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clasped Jarvis by the shoulders. "How have you been, my friend?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Getting by, Master Stark." Jarvis sighed. "Since your father grew ill these last couple of years, it hasn't been easy..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've heard so many conflicting reports about Father and his slow wasting away. Please set the record straight for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis wrung his hands together. "Well, Master Stark, the truth of the matter is that your father was not well for a long time. The doctor said it was mainly due to his long-term habits-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me guess. His drinking and smoking..." Tony murmured.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes... your father had his gentleman preferences, most men of his class do but after your... mother passed and you left... well... he indulged in his habits perhaps a tad too regularly and that's maybe why he developed a cough.... Over the last five years, he grew weaker and weaker... he stopped going into town... then he stopped leaving his room altogether, taking his meals up there as well because he was too weak to come down the stairs..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Five years ago... so he closed down the munitions factory because he had become sick..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, oh the factory! Oh that's partially it but Master Stark, there's also the..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paused and leaned sideways, looking at something behind Tony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Forgive me, Master Stark, we can talk later. Right now, there is a gentleman waiting for you in the sitting room."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A gentleman..." Tony scratched his chin. "Jarvis, I'm really not in the mood for visitors."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Master Stark, he's been waiting for a long time! I told him you just arrived yesterday and had had a late night out on the town but he is very insistent, that is why I came in here to wake you up!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis wheezily chuckled. "Takes me back, it does! When you were a young boy, you kept such odd hours, it was a devil of a chore to rouse you in the mornings and you always missed breakfast!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony found himself smiling. "But you always kept a plate aside for me, Jarvis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old servant nodded, smiling beatifically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, if this gentleman is so insistent, I shall meet him and get it over with." Tony dragged his fingers through his hair. "God, I must look like hell but it can't be helped..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If I may, Sir..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis came close to him and tugged his shirt this way and that. "There, you look fine. Now hurry along and talk to your visitor. I have a hot pot of coffee brewing and once he's gone, I shall bring it out along with some eggs and biscuits."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're the best, Jarvis." Tony said, walking to the door. "I sure as hell missed you all these long years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have missed you too, Master Stark..." he heard Jarvis murmur as he opened the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Tony  walked across the main hall, he noticed how in the bright daylight, the old house did not seem so morbid and frightening. Sunshine streamed in through the large square windows, lighting up the cavernous ceiling of the hall. The banisters and steps of the tall beechwood staircase gleamed, the walls seemed strong and even the paint was dull with age but still clean and intact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stane said this house is falling apart... don't look much like it to me... I must remember to talk to Jarvis about this... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lightening his tread, he silently entered the boudoir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The gentleman had his back to Tony, as he was busy examining the array of weaponry mounted on the far wall. He was a slight lanky man with tufty brownish-blonde hair, dressed smartly in a grey suit and long coat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony took one look at his feet and smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Shiny leather shoes... typical city slicker... so he must have come here by...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He peeked out of the window and saw a carriage in the yard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yup. Guessed it. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The visitor was on his toes, trying his best to reach for the weapon mounted at the very top off the wall, a 1866 Winchester Rifle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony said loudly, "Please don't touch the guns, Sir, some of them are loaded and we don't want to have an accident, do we?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The visitor spun around like a top, nearly falling over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon! I was just admiring the gun, that's a genuine Yellowboy 66, isn't it?" He excitedly pushed his circular-rimmed glasses up his nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my! I've never seen one up close before! I mean I know another agent who had a gun like that, but myself personally, I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony cleared his throat, not bothering to hide his impatience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I did not introduce myself! Justinus Avery Hammer, Pinkerton Agent, at your service."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pinkerton agent..." Tony repeated with a hint of skepticism, taking in the man's foppish appearance and lack of weaponry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes sir!" Hammer tugged on his lapels. "I'm not technically a field agent, I'm more involved in the operations and team-building department of the Agency."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course you are..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyhoo, I'm here coz of you! You're Anthony Stark, ain't ya, the scion of the Stark family!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That would be me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh boy, let me just say I've been a big fan of your body of work, Mr. Stark!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My body of work..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes Sir! Perhaps a more apt term would be 'Dead bodies of work'!" Hammer let out a creepy high-pitched giggle. "You, Sir, you have a gift, creating weapons of destruction, the likes of which are rarely seen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up absolutely straight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, Mr. Hammer."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh there's no need to be shy, Mr. Stark! I know all about you and your illustrious career overseas! Why for the last decade, we know you've been present behind the scenes of nearly every international war or uprising!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why, the U.S. government of course!" Hammer giggled again. "We like to keep tabs on talented citizens such as yourself and your companion, Mr. Pym."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony didn't say a word. He kept his expression as blank as possible, so as not to give away his surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And just what do you think you know about me, Mr. Hammer?" He said, folding his arms across his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I know you obtained a place in West Point.... came top of your class in the first-year exams...but you left the college abruptly in your second year..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer paused but Tony deliberately kept silent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Few months later, you were in Canada of all the places! Along with Mr. Pym, you helped the Canadian government suppress the rebellion led by Louis Riel, First Nations Cree and Assiniboine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then you both disappeared until a couple of years later, you turned up in Africa. Your presence was noted in a number of small uprisings and revolts, sometimes on the side of the Imperialists, sometimes on the side of the native African tribes. Then you were hired by the African Lakes company, to help them solve a conflict of interest that they had with the Swahilli and Henga tribes. Somewhere near Karonga, wasn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony just shrugged and Hammer smiled brightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then you went to Hawaii. There were a number of internal conflicts, attempts to overthrow the monarch and that would have been detrimental to our hard-working American citizens who lived and worked there. You spent three years in Hawaii before landing in Afghanistan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made Tony's Arch start to pulse almost painfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Afghanistan..." Hammer raised his eyebrows. "Wow, I mean... just wow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other man shrugged. "Then you just disappeared after that... went completely off the map and now here you are! Back in the good olde United States!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony clapped his hands together slowly. "Well, I got to hand it to your spies, Hammer..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't call them spies, Mr. Stark."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh really? I think it is highly coincidental that government agents show up in the very country where there happens to be an uprising or revolt of some sorts in the making... especially when in most of the countries you named... the United States has no official presence..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer smiled. "Well, we all have our reasons and our duties for being where we have to be."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Spoken evasively just like a true government agent... so tell me, Mr. Hammer, what does my past have to do with you being here today?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well Mr. Stark, I am here on behalf of the government, to officially offer you a job."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony could not have been more surprise. "A job?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! We, the government, think you'd make an excellent addition to our newly formed Strategic Research and Development department."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And just what does this department do, Mr. Hammer?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, as the name suggests, in order to keep ourselves ahead of the enemy, we design and create new technology and tools that would give us the edge in the battlefield."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In short, you want me to make weapons..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not just any weapons, Mr. Stark..." Hammer's eyes gleamed dangerously. "My superiors have seen your talent at work... or should I say your creativity, when it comes to instruments of warfare..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony took a deep breath, clenching his fists.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My creativity... made the mountains run red with blood and fields burn with fire... but of course that is my cross to bear... not the government's... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And your work in Afghanistan..." Hammer raised his eyebrows so high, they nearly disappeared into his hair. "Firstly, thanks to your work with liquid Bavarium, the Emir was able to conquer three regions! Let's see, there was Turkistan, Kafiristan and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hazarajat..." Tony lowered his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes... The use of weaponry against the Hazaras was particularly devastating. They had long been a thorn in the side of the King and with your help, he was able to finally bring them under his heel. You spent many years in Afghanistan, didn't you, Mr. Stark?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In his mind's eye, he could see the dark shadow cast by the imposing mountain range, as it loomed over a narrow rocky valley.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"One too many..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After all that time abroad, it must be good to be home back on American soil, isn't it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He saw the stone face of the mountainside explode violently, sending rocks and boulders hurtling into the valley. The screams and shouts of people echoed in his ears. They ran wildly, trying their best to escape the avalanche. Then the image of a child's limp body trapped beneath a boulder, filled his view. His Arc resumed its painful pulsing and so he quickly took two steps to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air deeply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Stark, are you alright?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. Yes, I am." He turned back to face Hammer. "I'm happy to have left Afghanistan..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well then..." Hammer stuck his thumbs into his pockets and smiled. "This job opportunity will be a great way for you to rejoin civilized Western society! You'll love Washington! It has so much to offer, great housing, better amenities, better people!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Washington..." he murmured absently, his attention on his powerful bay stallion contentedly grazing in the paddock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! Don't you see Mr. Stark, this is perfect for you since you anyhow have to leave this hick town, just as soon as you sell the Stark munitions factory!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That statement got his attention. He turned back to Hammer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now how the hell do you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer immediately stepped back with fright, nervously pushing his glassed up his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, eh, I... Stane told me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stane? Wait... how do you know Obadiah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are... associates... Mr. Stane is a good friend of the Agency and he's helped us out on a number of occasions, especially when there was trouble in this here region..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer's evasive explanation just made Tony all the more suspicious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Trouble in this region... what trouble... also... I'm really curious to know how Stane has helped a government agency... and what was his reward in the bargain...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Once you sell the factory, there's nothing left for you here, is there, Mr. Stark?" Hammer said with a small smile. "So instead of having nothing, you can have a good-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You seem very sure, Mr. Hammer, of my intentions... that I will sell the factory and I will leave this town..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer sighed. "Mr. Stark, let's talk plainly. Edens Gate is a small sleepy town where nothing ever happens. It's got one foot in the grave because of the lack of industry. Most of its inhabitants have left for greener pastures. You are a wealthy man of inventiveness and genius. Just what the hell will keep you in this town?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snorted. "Why, I'd bet my britches you gonna be bored out of your mind in a week!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony nodded slowly. "I see your point, Mr. Hammer but I have other plans once I sell my father's factory. So..." he moved away from Hammer, towards the door. "I thank you and your superiors for the generous job offer but regretfully I must decline."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer comically goggled at him. "But Mr. Stark!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Hammer, I have a lot of things to do and I need to get started. This discussion is over." Saying so, Tony walked out of the sitting room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But but..." the other man followed him. "But once you sell, what will you do?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thank the government for its concern about my future but my future is my own business and none of its concern."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now look here Mr. Stark, I understand you upset and all but you aint' thinking smart here!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony abruptly turned with force, making the other man screech to a stop in order to avoid banging into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Hammer, you said it yourself, I am a genius, so I don't expect you to understand my way of thinking."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now hold on!" Hammer sputtered indignantly. "That was damn rude, Sir! I-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony folded his arms across his chest, trying his best to retain his patience. Then he noticed the large walking stick by the main door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Imma start counting to five and if this no count flannel mouth chuckleheaded gadabout coffee boiler still doesn't leave, Imma use my father's stick.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahem." Jarvis clearing his throat loudly, made them both turn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Stark." As smooth as an otter gliding into a river, Jarvis slid between him and Hammer. "Breakfast is ready and your guest awaits."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony looked at him with confusion. "Guest? Another one? Are all these guests crawling out of the walls?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your... female guest, Sir. She is waiting for you on the back garden porch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>OH crap! I completely forgot about Marybelle! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis, do see Mr. Hammer out please. I must attend to my female guest."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using this excuse, he rushed into the house, leaving Hammer grumbling at the door. Tony walked behind the staircase and into the kitchen. He flung open the kitchen door and stepped outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The serene raw beauty of the back garden was just as he remembered: the giant maple in one corner, casting its generous shade over thick green grass and daisies. A tall spindly trellis housed the resplendent evergreen creeping vine. In the other corner were the flower beds, neat square patches, covered with bright flowers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked down the steps and approached the flower bed. Something powerful rippled through him and in a blink, he saw himself as a child, running joyously through the thick green grass, towards his mother by the flower bed, her chestnut brown hair billowing wildly in the breeze. Her warm arms closed around him and lifted him into the air. He reached for the fluffy white clouds hanging up so high above him but he tried as he might, he couldn't catch them. Then his mother lowered him to the grass and knelt by his side. He could feel her smile against his cheek, the comforting warmth of her soft body against his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, Tony, ever mine." The soft whisper echoed loudly in the silent garden.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't leave you ever, Mamma."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Someday you will, sweetheart..." she pushed his hair back from his face lovingly. "But it's okay, wherever you go, I'll be right here. Waiting for you to return." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking away the sudden tears in his eyes, Tony turned and climbed back up onto the porch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On this side of the maple tree, the porch was shielded from the bright sunshine. Jarvis bustled about a small table laden with plates of food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do sit down, Master Stark! Your food mustn't get cold!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled out a chair, chuckling. "You fuss too much, Jarvis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you require it, Master Stark!" Jarvis humphed and moved away but not before Tony heard him mutter, "Poor boy, a bag of bones covered by a thick beard."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling to himself, he took an appreciative sniff of the hot food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say Jarvis, where's Marybelle?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I assume you are referring to the chatty young lady who was with you in the living room, Sir.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. I am." Tony said, trying to keep a straight face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She awoke much earlier than you and wanted to leave immediately. I believe she said she had to work the morning shift. So I drove her back to the Bold Bison saloon, settled your bill for the evening and came back with your horse in tow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis was too much of a well-behaved English servant to ever let his emotions show but there was a note of rebuke in his soft crisp tone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony scratched his chin sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, Jarvis, Mary Belle and I just fell asleep." He stopped himself just in time from revealing that Pepper's unexpected appearance had ruined his libido.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It does not, Master Stark, because it means you wasted your good money."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This made Tony burst into laughter. "Jarvis, you dog, you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis allowed himself a small smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony looked at him and shook his head. "Sit down, Jarvis and let's eat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Master Stark, that isn't proper-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hush now, Sir and sit your ass down! We mustn't let the food get cold!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I shall, Master Stark but may I please remind you not to use foul language at the table."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still laughing, Tony poured coffee into two cups. Then he lifted his fork and took a bite of the eggs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmmm! That hits the spot!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bit into a flaky warm biscuit and made another appreciative noise. "Your cooking is still awesome, Jarvis!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Master Stark. May I just say... it is a pleasure being able to serve a Stark again..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony shoved another biscuit into his mouth and then another spoonful of eggs. He chewed his food, thinking over what Jarvis said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't understand Jarvis, you stayed with my father till his end."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis sighed. "This house wasn't the same without you, Master Stark."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony nodded. He finished his food and then took a sip of his hot coffee.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis, I gotta tell you about the will."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Master Stark, that is none of my business!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes it is because it concerns you too... you'll receive some money for your steadfast service all these years."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gritted his teeth because he felt ashamed and angry that his father had left a miserly amount of money to his faithful old retainer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well... that's the good news... the bad news is... I don't get this house, well, I get this house but not by default... I get the factory. Now the will says I gotta stay here and run the Stark business, then only can I keep this house. If I sell the Armory, which I want to do, I don't get to keep the house. It will go to the town's bank and the bank can do with it whatever they see fit."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis' face fell with sadness. "You do not want to run the munitions factory, Sir?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. I don't wanna have anything to do with that damn factory. I gotta an interesting lucrative offer and I... I just got to finalize it and once I get the money, I'm outta here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't... want this house?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony looked away, his chest heavy with emotion as he scanned the long green line of the yard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What would I do with this house, Jarvis? It's a house of ghosts and memories... there's nothing for me here..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you want to... settle down? With a nice woman? Start a family of your own?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made him remember Pepper from the previous night, standing on the porch, her eyes moist with tears and her soft smile. His heart clenched with pain but he shook his head determinedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Naw, I don't... I don't want that life..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>You don't deserve that life... you don't deserve her anymore...</em> the thought echoed loudly in his head. He took a long sip of his coffee and leaned forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clasping Jarvis by the shoulder, he said, "Don't worry. I'll see that you are well taken care of. You can retire in luxury. I'll make sure of that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was not worried about that, Master Stark. But thank you. Whatever decision you take, you have my support. I just want you to be happy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Jarvis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He drained his cup and stood up, stretching himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know... I have to say... this garden, this house... it seems as if time has never passed... everything seems the same just as when I left... even the flower bed is still blooming... my mother... my mother's favorite patch of land in this estate..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Master Stark. You can thank Miss Pepper for that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pepper?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After your mother passed and you had left... she would come here everyday and tend to the bed, pulling out the weeds, pruning the leaves and watering it as needed... until the day she left with her fiance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis sighed sadly. "After you were gone... your father felt there was no need for a garden and fired Old Abe... I tried to look after the garden as best I could but I'm afraid I wasn't careful enough to handle flowers. So for ten long years, that bed remained empty.... the flowers long dried up and dead... then two weeks ago, when Miss Pepper arrived in town, she came here, she came to see me... and when she saw the state of the flower bed, she was so sad. She went away and came back four hours later, with a whole box of fresh earth and seedlings. She planted them that day and funnily enough... they just bloomed this morning..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The old man smiled slowly. "Almost as if they were waiting for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony was speechless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's... that's erm... very kind of her... I mean... she didn't have to..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, Sir, she's always had fond memories of her time in this house... and her friendship with you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony winced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>After what I said to her last night, she may regret her fondness... but I can't be a coward... I have to go see her... and talk to her...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you know where she's staying, Jarvis? I remember her house being a little ways from here."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh she's not staying there but she left her new address. Master Stark, I have to run into town to get some items for the house, so I'll clear away breakfast and then leave."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nonsense, Jarvis! You stay here and relax, I'll go get whatever you need."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Master Stark-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No ifs and buts, as long as I'm here and this is still our house, I'll help you out. So give me your list of things and Pepper's address. Since I'm anyways heading out, I might as well stop by and see her."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tried to sound casual but Jarvis' sly smile made him think otherwise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very well, Sir. I shall do so immediately."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The wars mentioned, are all actual historical conflicts that took place across the globe, after the American Civil War. I have not gone into the details of each war, so if there is any historical inaccuracy in the facts stated, I apologize. The Uprisings of Hazaras is the setting for Tony's Afghanistan because the location and the wartime situation matched what we have seen canonically. More details of Tony's experience in the uprising, to come in a later chapter. </p><p>Hope you like the fic so far! I know the plot is a bit slow but most Western stories are, so please bear with it, there will be plenty of Pepperony.<br/>Tune in next Tuesday for the next chapters and hopefully the conclusion ( I haven't written it yet)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The House at the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 3 pm, Tony rode out of Edens Gate.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, that took some time! Pheweee! I thought I'd never get out of there!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Much to his surprise, the townspeople had been delighted to see him. Everywhere there had been someone who wanted to shake his hand or express condolences or ask about his travels and adventures. The shopkeepers had given him a warm welcome as well, leaving their customers just to attend to him personally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a mighty suspicion old Jarvis added certain items to his shopping list, just to make sure I visited every shop in town! Even the ancient cranky seamstress at the fabric store, smiled at me! Imagine! I never thought it was possible!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if to remind him of the time, he felt the blazing warmth of the sun on his neck and looked up at the sky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is it too late to pay Pepper a visit? What's the polite time to visit a lady... shit, I don't know!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper on which Jarvis had scribbled her address.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's close by... and I ain't got nothing much to do today... except settle the matter of the factory with Stane... but..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shrugged, sighing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll get around to it tomorrow. For today.... I suppose while I'm anyways out of the house... I should pay her a visit... to apologize for last night."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The memory of how Marybelle's appearance had soured their reunion and their parting conversation, made him wince hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dear lord, I hope Pepper has forgotten what I said last night..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His horse neighed as it were laughing at him and he smiled wryly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're absolutely right, Ares. What am I thinking? Women have the memory of elephants... especially when a man screws up... well, I got my apology-bribe for forgiveness right here..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He patted his saddle bag. "So hopefully, just like old times... she'll forgive me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That hopeful thought and the promise of seeing Pepper again, filled him with happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Onwards, Ares!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He flicked the reins and they rode down the sandy slope towards the square settlement of houses in the near distance. As he rode, he noticed how the passing riders and carts travelling on the same dirt road, tipped their hats and shouted his name as he passed them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"After all these years... so many people still remember me... it's... it's rather humbling..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the entrance of the settlement, he dismounted and took the parcel out from his bag. Then leading Ares by the reins, he began to walk down the neat row of simple houses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The house somewhere by the end... Potts, Potts, Potts, wait, that ain't her last name anymore! What's her husband's name... doggone it, Jarvis, why you didn't write that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he felt something tug on his arm and looked down at a little impish face with grass green eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey mister, you lost or something?" The golden-haired kid asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... no... I'm looking for the house of Miss Pep-I mean! Virginia Potts."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know where that is! Come along!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bemusedly followed the child as he skipped and hopped merrily along the cobbled path.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you a sheriff, Mister?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eh... no... no..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then why do you have such a big gun? Do you have lots of guns? Oh, do you have a knife as well?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kid, just where are we going?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"To my house, of course! Are you a bad guy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That made Tony chuckle. "Of sorts."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The kid abruptly stopped skipping. "Mister, if you're a bad man, I can't take you to my home, I gotta protect my momma and my family."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony held up his hands. "Hey, hey, I mean you and your family no harm. I just want to meet someone at your house, that's all..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The child studied him solemnly and then narrowed his eyes. "Alright... but Imma watching you, Mister."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll keep that in mind, partner. So may we proceed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep! I'm hungry, so let's hurry!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without warning, he suddenly broke into a run. Tony sighed. "Oh goody. Now I have to catch up. Come on, Ares!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tucked the parcel under his arm and began to jog briskly after the kid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, slow down, sport! Some of us aren't as spry as we used to be!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course the kid paid him no attention, so gasping for breath, he ran after him as best as he could. Finally, he noticed the kid stop before a bright blue gate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Finally!" Tony wheezed, coming to a stop. "I thought you were going to run off the edge of the Earth!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Mister, hurry!" The kid lifted the latch and pushed the gate open, stepping into the grassy front yard. "My mamma says food shouldn't be kept waiting!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He froze in place, the words 'my mamma' echoing loudly in his head. Then he took a long good look at the golden-haired little boy before him and felt his heart clench strangely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Is this... is this Pepper's kid... say it ain't so...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hurry mister, hurry!" The kid said brightly, running towards the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His entire body felt bogged down by an invisible heaviness. With great effort, he tied Ares to the gate and then slowly stepped into the yard, closing the gate behind him. The tight ache in his heart made his chest throb painfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why wouldn't Pepper would have a child... it's been ten years... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little boy was knocking on the door and as Tony slowly approached him, the painful ache ricocheted through his body.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What is this strange feeling within me... is it sadness... for what? I knew she was getting married, children are a natural outcome of marriage, of course she'd have a child... people grow up, get married and have... children...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened and the child rushed into the house with a loud whoop. Each step heavier than the other, he slowly moved forward. Only to stop, when Pepper walked out onto the porch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her blue eyes widened as she saw him but she remained where she was. He immediately pulled off his hat, so that he could get a better look at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the daylight, the familiar graceful slenderness of her form was so apparent. The spirited delicate girl he had known, had blossomed into a mature elegant lady.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've met a lot of women but I don't think I've ever met anyone with her elegance... that air of delicate strength mixed with fineness... like a Siberian Iris... blooming bright on the snowy cliff-side in the coldest of winters... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper stepped off the porch, folding her arms across her chest. The golden sunlight dancing off her reddish-gold hair, blinded him with its radiance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Met a lot of women... but never ever seen that glorious shade of hair on anyone... it's funny... I can't remember any of those women's names... but I've never managed to forget hers... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought you were leaving town, Mr. Stark." The firmness of her tone and her direct blue gaze suddenly made him nervous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was... but... but I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stopped, ashamed of revealing his sentimental thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What can I say? That I wanted to sit and talk a while... just like how we used to... when we were young... when we were friends...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony lowered his head and sighed tiredly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What you got in your hand?" Pepper said, making him lift his head. She now stood a little distance away, her head tilted curiously to one side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This... erm..." He lifted the parcel. "I... I got you something from town."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, one corner of her mouth curved upwards. "Is that a shameless ploy for my forgiveness?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Happiness filled him at her remembering their ancient cherished ritual: he'd do something stupid, she'd give him the cold shoulder, he'd come around with a trinket or a small gift of some sort, trying to bribe his way into her good books.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper nibbled on her bottom lip. "You shouldn't have..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I... I saw it and thought of you..." He held out the parcel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slowly stretched her hand and took it from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So..." he shuffled nervously from one foot to the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>How do I ask for her time... I really did not think this through! For god's sake, she's a married woman, she's got her kids, her husband might step out of the house any moment and ask me what I'm doing here... what am I doing here by the way...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lost his train of thought when Pepper's blue eyes sparkled magically as her smile deepened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll forgive you if I like what's in this parcel. But before that, would you like to come in and have something to eat?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony was caught completely off-guard. Conflicting emotions warred within him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I sure as hell don't want to see her husband! I don't want to meet the man who... who took her away from me all those years ago... who now gets to be with her... but at the same time... this is Pepper... it's been so long...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The need to spend time with her, won and he nodded eagerly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on in." She said, smiling and he followed her into the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid we just have some simple fare, beans and a little bacon and bread..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds wonderful. I haven't eaten since... since early noon, I think..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper raised her eyebrows and then sighed. "Tony... let's get some grub in you then!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stepped into the main hallway and Tony looked around curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Is this her house? Did her husband buy a house here? Why? Are they settling here?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shrill voice bellowed, "I'm hungry!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper yelled back, "Well young man, since you were late for lunch, you can wait a little while longer!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked at Tony, sighing. "His lordship beckons."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hurried down the hallway and he followed her, entering a cozy sunlit kitchen with a table in the middle. Along with the kid he had met, an older boy and a small girl were seated at the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paused right where he stood, frozen with disbelief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Not one but three children... she had three children with this man... two boys and a little girl... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please sit down, Tony." He felt himself gently being nudged towards the head of the table. Still in a daze, he absently pulled out the chair and sat down, placing his hat on the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper bustled around, gathering up plates and cutlery.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pep, do you need some help?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, it's alright, you sit right down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She placed a plate before each of them and then walked back to the stove. Tony noticed the large steel pot and immediately rushed to her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's heavy, Imma help you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without waiting for her, he reached for the handles of the pot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, Tony! It is very hot! Here!" She quickly wrapped a rag around the handles of the pot. "Now you lift it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He picked up the heavy pot and turned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Set it down in the middle of the table, please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He did so and as he moved back to his seat, she touched his arm, making a jolt of awareness rush through him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Tony. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No need to thank me, Ma'am."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting back down in his seat, he looked around the table. The little boy he had met, flashed him a gap-toothed smile while the older boy just scowled darkly. But when the little girl's big blue eyes met his, he felt a deep pang of sadness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She looks so much like her mama... true, she don't have Pepper's glorious hair... but still...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His Arc began to throb and he absently scratched it. Pepper set down a tray of sliced bread and the children as well as he, immediately reached for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Children!" She said sternly, making them freeze in place. "What do we say before we eat?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Grace..." the oldest boy grumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony quickly pulled his hand back, his ears burning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I haven't said Grace in years...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper took a seat next to him and immediately folded her hands and bowed her head. Tony folded his hands but instead of bowing his head, he looked around at the table and the sheer domesticity of the scene hit him hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What if I hadn't left ten years ago... would this be us... eating together at the table, as a family... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced at Pepper by his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>My wife by my side, keeping us on the straight and narrow, a good woman, blessing me with her loving presence and her support... blessing me with three beautiful healthy children... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at the little girl, her golden head bent in pray, her chubby cheeks moving as she murmured and felt a hard lump in his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Blessing me with a little girl of my own... a little Stark girl to carry on my name... instead of a trail of spilled blood and mass destruction... this could have been my legacy...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bless us Lord for the bounty we are about to receive. Amen." Pepper said loudly and the children intoned it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked down at his empty plate and smiled bitterly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ain't it silly... to feel saddened by the loss of something that was never mine to begin with...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper stood up and picked up his plate. She ladled a spoonful of steaming hot food onto his plate and set it down before him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you kindly."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gave him a soft smile and then picked up the little girl's plate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wanna more bread and little beans! I don't like beans!" The little girl pouted cutely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now Clara, a little bit of beans won't hurt you." Pepper said gently but firmly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, maybe it will get rid of your girl cooties..." the oldest boy muttered, making the younger boy burst into giggles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Luther! How rude of you to say that! Apologize to your sister immediately!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahhhh!" Luther rolled his eyes derisively. "But it's true!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is not and it is damn rude, young man!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luther was about to stick his tongue out but the steely glint in Pepper's eye seemed to make him change his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Clara..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The little girl sniffed loudly and lowered her head. Pepper said firmly, "Young man, as a punishment, you will spend an extra hour studying today."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, come on, Aunt Virginia! That ain't fair!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, being rude and hurtful to your sister, isn't fair to her either! That was an unprovoked unnecessary remark!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony couldn't believe what he just heard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aunt!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But the little girl's trembling bottom lip distracted him. He stuck his hand into his jacket and pulled out the shiny silver top he had brought from Afghanistan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he held it out in his palm towards the little girl. Her eyes grew wide like saucers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is a spinning top... it's a toy I found in... in my travels."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A toy!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, watch!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He placed the top on the table and spun it with force. Its silver body whirled around in a circle, drawing 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' from his captivated young audience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So prettyyy!" The little girl clapped her hands with delight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Using just the tip of his finger, Tony nudged the still spinning top towards her. "It's yours."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really!" The little girl beamed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was taken completely off-guard when she quickly engulfed him in a soft hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, mister! Thank you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's... it's alright..." He slowly patted her soft blonde head. "Just don't cry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt Pepper's eyes on him and looked up. An odd warmth bloomed deep in him at the softness in her gaze. The little girl let him go and gleefully held the top in her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Coooooll! Mister, I want one too!" The young boy said with a pout.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So do I!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony reached inside his coat but Pepper raised her eyebrows and he understood her silent hint.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boys, Mr. Stark has given your sister a gift. Respect that it is Clara's gift. She can share it with you but it is hers. Now let's eat."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grumbling and muttering, the children started to eat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony looked at his own plate and dipped his spoon into the steaming beans. He immediately shoved it into his mouth. Which turned out to be a mistake, because the food was piping hot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly swished the hot food around his mouth to cool it. Two slices of buttered bread appeared on the side of his plate and he looked up at Pepper, who was smiling softly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Isss gooodff..." he said through his food, making her and little Clara giggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It isn't polite to talk with your mouth full." Luther informed him smugly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony swallowed his mouthful. "You are right, I'm sorry, Ma'am," He said, smirking at Pepper. "Please don't punish me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The children giggled but Pepper just looked at him through her long lashes, her lips curved serenely. It was a look that made all his blood rush to his groin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still looking at him, she moistened her lips slowly. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her little pink tongue darting seductively between her plump lips. His crotch began to throb, so he shifted in his seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Christ Almighty, that little gesture got me so hot and bothered! Cut it out, Tony! Stop lusting over a married woman at her own table, in front of her children! But wait a minute... the big one called her Aunt... so how many kids does she have?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling hungry, he shoved another spoonful of the beans into his mouth and half a slice of bread. For the next five minutes, there was pin-drop silence as everyone concentrated on their food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony cleaned his plate and immediately stood up, lifting it. "Erm... where should I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The sink's over there. Just set it down. I'll wash it later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He took his plate over to the sink and rinsed it clean, then lathered up the sponge and rubbed the plate with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have enough work here, Pepper." he said looking over his shoulder at her. "The least I can do is cleaning up my own plate."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He washed the soap off his plate and set it aside on the rack to dry. Pepper stood up with her empty plate and he reached for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh uh! Step aside, Stark. I'll wash my plate later with the kids."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Pep-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scoot you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shimmied into the narrow space between the table and sink, brushing up right against him. Even though he had spent the previous night with a woman, his body immediately reacted to the feel of her soft womanly curves. The scent of sunshine and apple blossom tickled his nostrils.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah there! Let me just step away!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly turned, stepping away from her and the table, to stand by the wall. Pepper placed her plate down in the sink and washed her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you... do you have to be somewhere?" She asked hesitatingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... no... I just have to head home..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, then can we talk for a while? While the kids finish eating?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course!" He grinned widely, happy that he could finally get some alone time with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can sit out back, the door's on your left."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rounded the table and walked towards the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony opened the door and stepped onto the back porch, which overlooked a neat square patch of grassy land. He bent his knees, sitting himself on the first step.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kids, when you are done eating, rinse your plates in the sink and proceed to your rooms. You can play until I return." He heard Pepper say through the open door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked around, noticing the identical square yards in the neighboring houses, the only difference being those yards weren't well kept or clean at all. The grass had dried up and turned into a brown straggly mass, covering the earth while the windows were boarded up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the floor creaked and dipped beneath him. Pepper's soft hand closed around his shoulder, squeezing it gently as she lowered herself, to sit down beside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was very kind of you to give Clara the toy..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head dismissively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still can't bear the sight of a woman's tears, can you, Stark?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony glanced at her sideways. She had tilted her head to one side, a smile playing around her lips. Her deep blue eyes looked straight into his. With their soft knowing gaze, he felt as if they were peering into his very soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... I suppose it shall remain a weakness of mine..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It isn't a weakness to have compassion, Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked down at his boots.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't feel much of anything nowadays... it's good to know I still have some feelings in me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's arm brushed his and he realized she was pulling open the strings of the parcel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahh Pep, you don't need to open that now..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why ever not? I'm so excited to see what it is! It isn't everyday I get a gift... especially from an old and dear friend..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her words made something warm and fuzzy course through him, so he quietly watched her tear open the brown paper wrapping.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What is in here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pep, it's just something simple, it's not fancy or... or... I don't know..." he shrugged, suddenly nervous that she wouldn't like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wrapping disappeared to reveal four spools of ribbon, in bright colors. Pepper leaned back, silently staring at them resting in her lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "They are all different colors coz... coz I didn't know which ones would suit your striking coloring best... blue's an obvious choice coz of your hair and this here's a beautiful blue... though..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her face and grinned. "Though not as pretty a blue as your eyes..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those very eyes lifted and looked straight at him, shimmering with some unreadable emotion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Uncomfortable, he looked back at the ribbons and decided to carry on talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And there's erm... this here is emerald green... I don't know why I chose it, just thought it might look nice on your fiery hair... and then there's yellow... sunflower yellow... such a happy color, don't you think... and last but not least, ivory white! For... I don't know... church, I guess? I don't really go to church... haven't gone in a really long while... I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony..." Pepper pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it cutely as she smiled. "Tony, this is so thoughtful of you! Thank you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She lifted her arms, seeming as though she was going to hug him but then quickly lowered them, looking away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's too kind of you... and the colors are beautiful! I can't decide which one I like the best! I usually just wear black or white, plain colors but this..." She picked up the spool of emerald ribbon and sighed. "This is so damn pretty, it takes my breath away..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced at her neat bun of hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I know what would take my breath away... to see that glorious mane of liquid fire let down loose... soft waves spilling around her shoulders, drifting wildly in the wind... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he looked at the ground, ashamed of his wayward thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You gotta stop thinking like that, she's married! She ain't your Pepper any more... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her knee gently nudged his own and he looked at her smiling face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know the Tony Stark I remember, was never so quiet and brooding..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah shucks!" He chuckled. "I do still chatter! But living with Hank... phew, that man can talk the hind legs off a donkey! Between us, it was so hard for anyone else to get a word in edgewise! We would both talk and talk for hours on end, neither listening to the other! But... but since he's been gone... erm..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paused, sadness filling him as he remembered his companion of the last ten years. "I guess we got so used to talking over each other, that... that now that he's gone, I lost my art of conversation..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's soft blue eyes searched his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is Hank Dr. Pym? Your university mentor?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup, yup... Dr. Hank Pym..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She still remembers... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry to be curious but... but where has he gone? Is he still in Asia?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh... no, no... Hank... Hank died two weeks ago... in Kentucky, where he was born and raised..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Tony! I'm so sorry!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soft warm fingers intertwined with his, squeezing his hand gently and somehow that encouraged him to continue talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It... it was his last wish... to see his daughter before he passed... that's why we left Asia... his daughter's around our age, well, your age, she's young... Lady Hope Pym... a respected businesswoman and inventor in Kentucky..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifted in his seat. "That's where I've been this past month... when I got Jarvis' telegram, I took the train and then rode down the rest of the way but I... well, I knew halfway no matter how much I rode, I was never going to reach in time for the funeral..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But then again... I haven't even visited his grave on the property...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was a lovely service." Pepper murmured. "Short and simple. The Reverend gave a small speech about your father..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony studied her serene face tilted towards the sunlight. "You... you went for the funeral?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes... I... I wanted to pay my respects... I always respected your father and shall remain grateful to him-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"For what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he hired my father when we were destitute... we had spent most of our money coming here and trying to start a business, which failed miserably... my father had nothing left... yet Mr. Stark took a chance on him and hired him as his accountant... he saved us from a life of poverty or god knows what..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony did not know what to say to that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm sure Father had his own selfish reasons but at least he saved a family... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked down at their still joined hands, her fair skin standing out against his sun-tanned bronzed skin tone. In his grip, he could feel each and every one of her slender fingers, their softness making him realize how rough and gnarled his own were.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I should let her go... isn't right to be sitting here like this... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A gentle breeze slowly blew across the earth, cooling his face. He looked at Pepper, the wind gently ruffling her tied-up hair, teasing free dainty tendrils that drifted around her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The look of softness in her eyes deepened and he felt her fingers flex and then tighten around his, almost imperceptibly. As if she had heard his thoughts and wanted to hold on to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, I'm sorry to hear about Hank... you've... you've lost a lot in such a short span of time... I'm sorry, you don't deserve this..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Now that Hank is gone... I truly am alone... I have nothing or no one to return to... no family left either... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Emotion welled up inside him and without thinking he said, "I miss Hank... he had his faults but... but he was a good man... he could be bad-tempered and harsh but he was kind and thoughtful and... and he was good to me... it sounds harsh but to me, he was a much better man than my father... and when he was buried, I saw that his family truly mourned him, grieved for him... whereas I doubt my father had anyone genuinely grieving for him at his funeral... from an emotional point of view..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughed bitterly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hell, even I didn't show up and I'm his own flesh and blood! I know people must have expected me to, I know what they must be thinking but... but truth be told... there was no love lost between me and Old Man Stark... ten years apart didn't change that... and I knew I couldn't stand by his grave and pretend to be sorry he was gone..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as he said the words, he looked away from Pepper, unwilling to bear the disapproval on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The soft murmur made him turn back towards her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, I can't blame you for feeling the way you do..." Her blue eyes flickered and she moistened her lips. "As a child, I saw... I saw how your father treated you... and your mother... he did not seem like an easy man to be around..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My father was cold, calculating, he never told me he loved me, hell, he never even told me he liked me! The happiest day of his life was when he shipped me off to Westpoint, so that I was far far away from him..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You knew him best, Tony... and people can think all sorts of things but they don't know the reality, do they..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a hard lump of something in his throat, perhaps caused by the soft look of understanding shining in her eyes. He wanted to say more, to get all his horrible deeds off his chest, just to see if she would hate him for it. But then some part of him did not want that to happen either. But he decided to press his luck with one more admission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When I was in Kentucky... I'll admit there were days when I thought... I could ride here and see him... just a long ride to and back... don't need to stay for long... but..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed. "But deep inside, I knew I would come here and then there would be a fight... there always was a fight when we met... and with Hank on his deathbed... I didn't want to leave him... to go fight my father..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her fingers shifted and once again, squeezed his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe you did the right thing by keeping away, Tony..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... you did not want to antagonize your father in his ill health and you wanted to remain close to someone who... who you were fond of and who was dying... I see nothing wrong with that..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slowly lifted their joined hands, feeling as if the softness of her touch was just as magically soothing as her comforting words on his troubled mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This is what coming home feels like... I've missed you, Pepper, I've missed your support and your forgiveness... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Moisture prickled his eyes, so he quickly looked away, clearing his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Change the subject, enough about you and your father...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How is your father doing? How does he find Massachusetts?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's smile wavered and she lowered her gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My father died a month after I got married. He had been... ill... for quite a while... lung disease... at least his suffering was over..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony was filled with sadness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You were all alone in Boston... after losing your only family... shit... I... I should have been there for you, Pepper... I let you down...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Out loud, he said, "I'm so sorry, Pepper... he was a very kind man..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded, biting her lip. "He missed this town... and towards the end... he would reminisce a lot... about how good the factory was doing or how Mr. Stark was an ornery but clever man and that he missed his books and his calculating machine... and that you were such a mischievous imp of a boy... always up to trouble..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trouble on two legs, that's my epitaph right there..." he said wryly and then smiled as Pepper burst into giggles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!" Her fingers slowly shifted, caressing his palm. His heart started to thump so loudly, he feared she could hear it. Indeed, Pepper straightened and looked around curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you hear something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... hear what, Pep?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That faint humming noise..." she turned towards him. "It sounds so close..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a start, Tony realized it was coming from his Arc.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck a ducking shit! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He immediately took a deep breath and much to his regret, let go of her hand, to pull himself up by the staircase handle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I guess I should be making a move on... got to get home and... see to things..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! I'm sorry I kept you, I lost track of time!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey now..." he offered Pepper his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet in one quick movement. "I was the one prattling on and on..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It was good to catch up." she said with a soft smile. "I missed talking to you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I missed you...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So how long are you going to be in town? He asked as casually as he could.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it depends on my brother-in-law. He works for an import-export business back in Boston and his company sent him here to see if they can set up an outpost in this region. So he's evaluating the nearby towns for the ideal location... I'm putting pressure on him to pick Edens Gate, coz I know any new business would help the town so much. But he's still deciding, so I can't say for sure how long I'm going to be staying...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh... interesting... I didn't know you had a sister..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My cousin actually... we had never met but when I moved to Boston, she looked me up and I was happy to have some family close by..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So this house..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's on rent. We needed a big house because of the kids. Since school is out, my sister couldn't leave them alone in Boston."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kids..." The question was burning on his lips but it seemed rude to ask it directly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Pepper seemed to have guessed his thoughts for she smiled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Clara, Luther and Johnny. Quite well-behaved and a pleasure to be around at times. They just get a little antsy if they've been cooped up in the house for a while."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kids... yup... that does happen..." he said absently, his mind occupied with one singular thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>These aren't her children! But wait that doesn't mean she doesn't have children... she could have left them behind... but why would she do that? Why are you obsessing about this so!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While he was musing, Pepper had climbed up the porch steps. He quickly followed her and they both entered the house. As they walked towards the main door, Tony racked his brains.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ask her to come over... nvite her husband too! You kinda have to! Can't just ask her to come and leave her husband out!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They reached the door and he cleared his throat, gathering up his courage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... Pep... if you aren't busy...  erm...why don't you come by tomorrow and see the old house... Jarvis told me you already stopped by for the flowers... that was mighty kind of you... but why don't you come see the house... again..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's lips curved in a soft teasing manner, that made him squirm to his toes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eh... you needn't come alone... you can bring your niece and nephews if you want... and your husband too! Bring him as well..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My husband..."She paused, her blue eyes searching his and then she rushed on, "My husband isn't here, Tony. He remained in Boston, he's not a good traveler."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I thank you kindly for the invitation." Her hand squeezed his as her eyes smiled up at him. "I'll surely come see you tomorrow."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He fought to control himself from whooping loudly with happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... sure, be seeing you, bye now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one last look at her smiling face, he rushed out of the door and down the path, nearly skipping with joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Yaaahhh! Her husband isn't here! And Pepper's coming over tomorrow!</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter next week! Sorry for being so slow with this but this is a difficult subject to write.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendrils of light slowly crept in between his closed eyes as the gentle warmth on his face, grew. The melodic tune of a songbird drifted in through the open window. He knew he should wake up but he didn't want to. Morning was the time when his nightmares finally faded and so he wanted to enjoy the peaceful drowsiness as much as he could.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tune of the songbird faded into the background as a low soft humming began. He knew the tune, he had heard it many times before but he could not place its name.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then a familiar feminine voice began to sing softly,</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For auld lang syne, my dear</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For auld lang syne</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For days of auld lang syne</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His lips curved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alas, my singing fails to rouse my darling son! Mayhaps I should sing louder.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mama..." he groaned. "Please don't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother's twinkling laughter echoed in the serene stillness. Then he felt a soft tingling touch on his brow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tony... Tony wake up, darling... we have so much to talk about... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mama..." her warm fingers grazed his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Wake up Tony. We have so much to do today! I'm so happy you are back home...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, alright, I'm getting up..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled onto his back and sleepily opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Then he sat up, looking around. But there was no one there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony scratched his hair, confusion roiling through him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mama..." he whispered into the empty room. "Where are you? Where'd you go?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened and he smiled but it was only Jarvis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Stark! You are awake! I am relieved!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a flash, he came back to his senses. "Oh yeah... I woke up for once..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slowly stood up, feeling dazed and confused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is there... anyone in the house, other than us?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis narrowed his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, Sir. It is just the two of us. Why do you ask that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh... just..." He shrugged. "Silly question."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Stark, may I ask why you are sleeping downstairs, on this worn settee in obvious discomfort, when you have a nice bed in your room upstairs?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scratched the back of his head, looking at the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't wanna go up there, Jarvis... I just... I can't..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmmm... well then, I shall bring down more bedding, so that you are more comfortable here. But first, I shall prepare your breakfast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"May I have a -"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cup of coffee? Of course, Sir. Would you like to have it outside?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. Thank you, Jarvis."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will do, Sir."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Jarvis left, Tony walked over to the open window and looked outside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure is a beautiful day... to sit and think... alone..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"God, I have to think and decide! So that I can make arrangements for Jarvis... and for myself... where do I go from here? Where can I go? Now that Hank's gone, I..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he heard the rumbling clip-clop sound of a carriage coming up the hill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who is that? I really hope it isn't that irritating Pinkerton agent!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked out of the room and opened the main door, to stand on the porch. A sleek black phaeton drove in through the main gate. With large silver wheels and trimmings, it was pulled by a tall high-stepping dappled grey horse. But his eyes immediately leapt to the crimson-haired driver in the high seat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony stepped off the porch, watching with awe as Pepper skillfully turned the phaeton towards the carriage dock. She then gently brought the vehicle to a halt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rushed towards the phaeton, to stand by her side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello there!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, Potts, you can drive?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She laughed musically and then placed her foot on the side rung to get down. He immediately raised his hand. Her warm fingers closed around his for support, their eyes collided and he felt a powerful jolt of awareness rush through him as he gazed into their blue depths.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then with a lithe step she was on the ground, standing before him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi there, Tony." She murmured, nibbling on her bottom lip shyly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hi yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt her fingers slip from his grasp and wanted to hold on them, loving their soft contact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>She's a married woman, remember that! You can't go holding her hand!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So mentally girding himself, he stepped away from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hot damn, this is some vehicle you have here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You like it? It's a genuine Studebaker. I drove it here from Boston because I wanted to have my own mode of transportation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed his fingers across the compact gleaming side of the phaeton.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a real beauty... wheels, horse and all.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper gently petted the giant mare hitched to the phaeton.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've had Elizabetha since she was a foal. A wedding gift from my father. She's so fast but she's also so patient and calm..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He looked at her with growing admiration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't believe you drive a phaeton! These things are speed death traps! How did your husband allow you to get such a dangerous vehicle?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment he said the words, he regretted it. Pepper's blue eyes clouded over with anger before she lowered her gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe he trusts my judgement or maybe he isn't that concerned about my wellbeing... in any case, he never stopped me from learning..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey, Pep..." He tapped her chin lightly with his finger. "I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking. I'm just amazed because I've seen the speeds that phaetons can reach and I've also seen what happens when drivers lose control. But you seem like an experienced driver and hence, I'm sure you know what you are doing. I shouldn't have demeaned you like that. I'm sorry."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She nodded quietly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He widened his eyes and pouted, giving her his best puppy dog look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Say you'll forgive me. And promise you'll teach me. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You don't know how to drive one?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I never managed to learn... you know how bad I am at listening..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because you think you're smarter than your teacher..." she said derisively but he saw her lips curve and pressed his victory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But that ain't so with you... I know you are infinitely wiser than me and I appreciate your endless patience, which is why I humbly ask for your tutelage."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, Pepper narrowed her eyes, silently staring at him. Then she smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Generous as always with your flattery, Mr. Stark."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only when the recipient deserves it..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ha!" She smiled. "I'm not agreeing to anything yet... you got to earn my time."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I shall do my best, my lady."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud nickering made them both turn. Ares had been grazing in the horse paddock and ever the attention seeker, he had come close to the fence, on hearing visitors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my lord!" Pepper gasped. "Who is this handsome fellow?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ares blew air out of his nose loudly, tossing his mighty head. Tony sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is my showboating stallion, Ares."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lordy, he's so beautiful! Come here, handsome..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moved closer to the fence and Ares pushed his muzzle into her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper cooed and awed over the horse, petting his large head, while Areas, being surprisingly tame, just basked in her attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's an Arab thoroughbred... light-footed, can tolerate high temperatures, loves showing off..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if his horse had understood him, it pulled its teeth back and snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, who can blame him, Pepper murmured, running her hands over the horse's powerful neck. "He's the epitome of strength and gracefulness, I bet when he gallops, it  feels like riding with the wind..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She immediately blushed. "That sounded so silly! I'm sorry-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He clasped her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It ain't silly... there's something indescribable about riding a horse like Ares... but he was a tough nut to tame... and can be very ornery when he wants to..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper looked at him through her lashes, a mischievous grin playing around her lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now I bet you wanna say, he's just like his owner..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will say he's got a pretty pair of eyes... just like his owner."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony found himself grinning like an idiot. "Why, thank you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She bit her lip, smiling. "But you got way prettier and longer lashes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile faded. "What now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Tony, your lashes are to die for! They are the envy of every lady!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A slow warmth spread to his face. "Oh come on!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm serious, they are so dark and yet so dainty and fine..." She sighed. "They are such a wonderful outline for your beautiful eyes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now cut it out!" He shoved his hands into his pockets, embarrassed. "Long lashes and pretty eyes, ain't a manly thing to have!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper murmured, "But your beautiful eyes just add to your handsomeness, cowboy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Quit teasing me, woman..." he looked at the ground, kicking up the dirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I swear, Tony.... you truly are an attractive man-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know that, I have gotten a lot of compliments from women."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But handsome is one thing... your soulful eyes are another..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked up with a scowl, expecting to see her teasing gaze but she was surprisingly solemn. There was that unsettling softness in her eyes, that made a strange fluttering erupt in his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When you're smiling, they are soft melting brown, like whiskey swirling in a glass, with flecks of bright green..." She murmured, her lips curving. "And when you're angry, they harden into deep dark orbs of chestnut... the light blazing through their depths..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was speechless and she giggled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"See, now you've made me go all poetical. All because of your beautiful eyes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, well, you got pretty eyes too, you know..." He scrambled his brains, thinking for some compliment. "Erm... deep blue..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper smirked. "I hope you aren't turning this into a competition, Tony. Coz you would lose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm a little slow today..." He wagged his finger. "But I'll get you back, Potts, just you see! You ain't the only great American poet out here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper threw her head back and laughed loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Master Stark!" Jarvis came rushing out of the house towards them. "Oh Miss Potts! You've come to see us!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis!" Pepper gently pressed a kiss to the old man's cheek. "How are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I'm pleased as punch! Master Stark is back, so the house feels like a home once again! And I have someone to look after!" Jarvis clapped his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey now, old man, I don't need looking after!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Beg to differ, Sir, you would starve if I didn't remind you to eat. Speaking of starving, your breakfast is ready. Please proceed to the porch. Miss Potts, may I get you something?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No thank you, Jarvis, I ate... wait a minute... breakfast!" Pepper looked between them in shock. "But it's noon!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis sighed loudly. "I'm afraid some of us spend the night, staying up with the owls and hence, sleep in the entire morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony shuffled from one foot to the other, scowling. "Alright, alright, I'll try to get up on time, tomorrow! Now let's eat, I'm starving!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Together, they walked back to the porch, where the small outdoors table was laden with plates, cutlery and cups. Pepper and Tony sat down at the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Today's menu..." Jarvis came out, holding a tray. "Corned beef sandwiches and biscuits."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He set down the plates of food. "Master Stark, here is your pot of coffee."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony immediately picked up the pot and poured himself a generous cup. While lifting the cup to his lips,  he caught Jarvis' eye. The old man cleared his throat meaningfully, making eyes at Pepper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Belatedly, Tony remembered his manners and immediately lowered his cup.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... Pep, you want some coffee?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh no, thank you. I do not drink coffee."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Miss Potts, I know you prefer tea. We have some powder, allow me to brew you a cup."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis, I'm perfectly fine! There's no need!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nonsense! I shall do so immediately!" Saying so, Jarvis scurried away into the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They watched him go and Pepper giggled cutely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm afraid Jarvis is already tired of looking after me and so, relishes any opportunity to entertain someone else. Especially a 'posh' and 'proper' Bostonian who drinks fancy English tea!" Tony said with a smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I just lived in Boston for 10 years, Tony. At heart, I'll always be a woman of the West and of Eden's Gate."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's lips curved. "And tea is not fancy! It is actually much simpler to prepare as compared to coffee and is much more calming and soothing on the nerves!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony snorted. "Fancy-ass watered down drink!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a long sip of his hot coffee and made  an appreciative noise. "Now this is a drink!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper smiled serenely. "To each his own, I suppose."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jarvis came back. "While the tea is brewing, Miss Pepper, have some cookies. I baked them yesterday morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He set down a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies. Pepper squealed with delight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Jarvis! Thank you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony looked at Jarvis suspiciously. "If you made them yesterday morning, how come this is the first I'm hearing of them!  Why didn't you give me any for breakfast!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, Sir, I believe the kettle is boiling." Jarvis disappeared back into the house, chuckling merrily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony scowled but it quickly turned into a smile as he watched Pepper raise a cookie to her lips, her eyes closed tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What you doing there?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shush, Stark, I wanna enjoy this!" She inhaled deeply, her lips curving. "Oh that heavenly chocolaty smell!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then she slowly opened her mouth and bit into the cookie. "Mumph! Goodness gracious, it tastes the same! Just as soft and sweet and gooey as I remember! Oh Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The soft appreciative moan coming from her lush pink lips and the blissful expression on her face, filled his mind with sensual thoughts, so he quickly shoved a cookie into his mouth, to distract himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is good!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis, it is absolutely heavenly!" Pepper said, as Jarvis reappeared with a small tea pot and a cup. "Thank you so much!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No need to thank me, Miss Pepper!" The old man had a huge smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am so happy to be baking again! Mr. Stark, may he rest in peace, was not fond of desserts and sweets, so my cooking skills are rusty."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nonsense, Jarvis! These taste wonderful! I feel like a child again!" She caught the old man's hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Pepper looked at him sideways, the softness in her eyes catching him off-guard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Brings back so many good memories... I've never felt such happiness as I did when I was in this house..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt a weird lump of emotion in his throat as her words echoed in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've had good times and bad times in this house... but she's right... I've never ever felt such happiness.. as I did in this house... and my friendship with her... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm so glad you enjoyed them, Miss Potts. We have a lot, so I shall pack you some to take with you! Now if you need anything, call me! I shall resume my duties."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Make sure you save some cookies for me, old man..." Tony murmured, making Pepper giggle. Jarvis just sighed and went back into the house.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony ate one cookie and then another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tony, eat your breakfast first, darling, then your cookies.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mother's chiding whisper suddenly filled his ears, startling him and he sat up with a jolt, rocking the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, what's the matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah nothing... nothing... something walking over my grave, I guess..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper sipped at her tea and then set the cup down. She leaned back in her chair  and turned sideways, to look out at the yard. That's when Tony noticed the bright blue ribbon intricately wound into her neatly tied hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... you used the ribbon..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why yes I did!" She pulled her plait forward, smiling shyly. "I think it looks nice, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It looks beautiful... the color looks so bold against your fiery hair..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper murmured, "I'm so flattered you braved a visit to Mrs Crabapple's shop, just to get me this ribbon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I thought time had dulled my fear but imagine my horror, when I realized she was just as loud and scary as I remembered. The most scariest part was her crinkled face cracking into a tiny smile when she recognized me!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled. "I must say I was pleasantly surprised that so many of the townsfolk remembered me! They wanted to chat and talk about my adventures and..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He trailed off with a shrug. "I don't know, they were just being so friendly!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And why did that surprise you, Tony? People are happy that you are back in town."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They think I'll reopen the damned Stark Armory and restore the town's fortune... well... I sure as hell ain't going to!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at Pepper, waiting for her to argue with him but she simply kept quiet and lifted her tea cup. Her silence only spurred Tony on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ever since I was a little boy, my father wanted me to carry on in his way. His way, mind you, not the Stark way! The Starks have always been business people but for my father, no ordinary business would do! He wanted to be a weapons manufacturing magnate! Like Samuel Colt or Horace Smith and Daniel B. Wesson! He managed to accomplish this to some extent by building the factory, so naturally he wants, I mean, he wanted me to continue his business and stipulated such in his will!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Anger rose within him at his father's manipulative conditions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And of course, Howard Stark has to have his way, so either I do as he say or I get nothing! Not a damn thing!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony... Tony, I'm sorry, I know its not my place to ask but I'm confused."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pepper, you can always ask me anything you want!" He said fiercely. "Don't ever assume you can't! Now according to the will, Stark Armory Industries is mine. But unless I run a Stark business, I don't get this house or any of the Stark family money that comes with this house..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She gasped audibly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You see what my father did there? He knew, the old man knew, I had no goddamn interest in running in his factory! But he knew I'm emotionally connected to this house! He knew..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a hard lump of sorrowful rage in his throat, making it difficult for him to speak. So he mutely clenched his fist, trying to calm himself down. Pepper's soft fingers closed around his fist, squeezing it gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He knew how much I loved my mother and how much of her is still here... in this house... the house in which she died... and so he made sure... that if I want this house, I do what he wants!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand completely, Tony. Your father shouldn't have done this to you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The worse thing is... five years ago, he closed down the factory, now he may have had his reasons but whatever they were, he's taken them to the grave... but to the townsfolk, that don't matter. Since I'm here, they assume I'll open the factory and that'll bring back success to this town! Now I... I gotta dash their hopes too! I'm just angry at this position I'm in! I wish I had never come back here in the first place! Never heard those damn conditions!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony... are you sure you can't open the factory? You don't need to run it, you can hire someone else and just be the figurehead, you'd be free to do what you want..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pepper... I don't want... I don't want that factory to be opened... I do not want to produce arms..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anymore... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked into her deep blue eyes, unwilling to tell her his real reasons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've seen enough death and destruction to last me a lifetime... I swore to a dying man I would change my legacy, that I would not enable any more violence through my creations... that  I would not waste my life... and so I cannot open that factory...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper leaned back in her seat, slowly taking her hand off his. The loss of her support was painful and he lowered his head, sighing heavily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a minute of silence, he said softly, "I'm sorry, I know I'm letting down a lot of people but... but I made up my mind... and I won't change it... even if I lose this house, I will not open that damned factory..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, listen to me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soft fingers lightly grazed his hair, making him lift his head and look at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You aren't responsible for this town... if you do not want to open the factory, then I respect your decision."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her lips curved slightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You are Tony Stark. If there's anyone who can find his way out of a tough situation, it's you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I do not need the family money... I have enough money of my own..." He shrugged. "And if I sell the factory, I'll have enough money to live very comfortably for the rest of my days."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper narrowed her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sell the factory... but who could afford to buy such a... oh no!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her blue eyes grew wide with horror.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please don't tell me it's Stane!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why yes, Obie was there for the will reading and... erm... later we got to talking and..." He trailed off, surprised by the growing dismay on her face. "Pep, what's the matter?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, you and I, we haven't been part of this town for a long long time... so we haven't been around to witness the terrible things that Stane has done to Serendipity."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He briefly remembered MaryBelle telling him that Stane was not the man he thought he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What... what has he done? He just said he's invested heavily in the town's business."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stane took over the town's businesses! He chased out the Chinese immigrants who ran the laundry. The other local businesses, he gave them an ultimatum: either pay him half their earnings as an exorbitant protection fee or sell the business to him at his price. Those who wouldn't listen, he set his armed mob on them!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Armed mob?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! Stane has assembled a small army of his own, gun-wielding lackeys who do his every bidding! That's how he terrorized the town into submitting to him! His secretary is said to be a death-row convict who he sprang free!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But wait... wait... how is Serendipity's sheriff allowing all this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper swallowed hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The sheriff was the first thing that Stane got rid of, when he started taking over Serendipity."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Got rid of! Pepper, what are you saying?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The sheriff and his troop were found dead in the deserted gulch to the east of Serendipity... oddly coincidental that the only man who stood up to Stane's violent bullying, turned up dead a week later."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dead... what happened after that? What did the investigation find?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper snorted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's just it! A government agent came around, checked things out and then ruled it had been bandits who murdered the sheriff. And that he decreed that he would stay around and monitoring the situation and that the town didn't need another sheriff. Can you believe that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hammer's sniveling face flashed before Tony's eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A Pinkerton man..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why yes! How much you want to bet, that he's in cahoots with Stane, he's probably been receiving shares of the illegal profits that Stane makes from his underhanded business operations!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well... Hammer did say he was an acquaintance of Stane..." Tony said slowly, going over the conversation in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You met the agent?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... he came over here yesterday... chattering irritating little city-slicker..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What did he want with you?" Pepper asked curiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erm... well... he wanted to pay his respects... but I found it odd that he knew about my father's will and the factory..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper lowered her gaze to her hands, sighing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did you notice all the empty houses in the settlement where I'm staying? They lie empty because their owners have either been murdered or run out of Serendipity... the owner of the house I'm renting, used to be a haberdasher... Stane burnt down his store when he refused to pay him... he died in his store... his widow and children now stay in Boston with relatives... the house is all they have left..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony scratched his head in deep confusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why is Stane doing all this? Is he so desperate for power? He didn't seem like that... I mean... well... yeah, I've only known him as a child but..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand what you are trying to say. When we were young, I recall Stane as a charming, genile, even tempered man, a man who always had a smile on his face." Pepper's mouth tightened. "But that was just a facade to fool people. Underneath, he's a cunning ruthless man, who wants to have absolute control and dominance."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The note of anger in her voice perked his interest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pep, did... did Stane do something to you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She quickly shook her head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just stating what I've heard. And even your father, he must have known something was wrong! Why, they were business partners and the Armory was doing very well! But then all of a sudden, Stane left the Armory! And soon after that, your father shut it down!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That is there... according to Stane, Father suddenly turned against him and forced him to sell his share of the factory... so he went to Serendipity... I wonder if the Old Man had learned something about Stane..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony, don't just take my word that Stane is bad. Talk to people around Edens Gate, they'll tell you! Or better yet, you can talk to Lawyer Hargreeves! He's a respectable decent man, surely he has an opinion about what's going on!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will speak to others, Pepper... but I do trust you... if you have such a strong opinion about Stane, I believe you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes widened, their deep blueness shining in the light of the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Even after all these years..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Always." He said simply, feeling it deep within him. "I trust you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I don't have anybody else but you...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her eyes flickered and then darkened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you... for your faith in me... I'm just... I'm not trying to tell you what to do, you are perfectly capable of making your own decisions and this is your factory and your house... I just fear... if you sell the factory to Stane, he will become the most powerful man in the state! Owning the Stark Armory, will allow Stane to produce his own arms! With such unlimited power, there's no telling what he will do! So please... please...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>please Tony..." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "Please think about what you intend to do..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will. I won't take a hasty decision."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper nodded solemnly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Talk to Hargreeves, I found him to be a good clever man..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, going over what all she had said so far. Absently he reached for the plate of cookies, intending to stuff his face. His fingers came into contact with soft fingers and he immediately lifted his head, to see Pepper turn a pretty shade of pink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Begging your pardon!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright, Pep!" He grinned, enjoying the delicate flush of color flooding her cheeks. "There's plenty of cookies!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm afraid there's only one left." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "You can have it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cookie was pushed into his hand but he quickly leaned forward and caught her fingers. They wriggled against his, slender, warm and so soft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give me your other hand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shook her head and he smirked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well then missy, I can hold onto this pretty hand of yours all day, I can't think of anything better to do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper stuck her tongue at him, making him laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's rude! But I ain't letting you go unless you give me your other hand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She hesitantly stretched her other hand out and he picked up the cookie with his free hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold your hand out." He placed the cookie in her palm. "I believe this is for you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But Tony-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hush woman. No arguments please." He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper inhaled sharply and that made Tony realize what he was doing. He immediately lifted his hand away, feeling his cheeks warm with shame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to touch you like that... I... sometimes I forget we aren't kids anymore..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's alright..." Her lips curved in a sweet smile. "You always were a generous playmate... I watch Clara play with her brothers and they can be so mean to her at times! Pulling her hair, breaking her toys, saying all sorts of stuff! Well, you heard what Luther said that day!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... I was there... beans keep cooties away..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper sighed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't get me started. But watching them, I realized how when you were a boy, you were so gentle and kind to me..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I doubt that's entirely true. I was rough at times... called you some names..." he murmured, looking away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's true. But you also gave me my nickname."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My mother gave you your nickname..." he said smiling. "Peppered with freckles. Remember?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes." Pepper smiled slowly. "You and your mother took such good care of me... I was an only child, with no mother and a father who worked all day... yet I never felt the loss of a family... because I had you..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gazed into her blue eyes and felt a soft warmth unfurling inside him. Then Pepper sat up straight, her eyes widening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to pick up Janet and the kids! I must rush!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stood up quickly and picked up her bag. Out of nowhere, Jarvis appeared, holding out a small packet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cookies, Miss Pepper. As promised."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis, you are such a darling!" She kissed the old man soundly on the cheek and turned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll see you around, Stark."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah... sure... goodbye..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She skipped down the porch and walked towards her phaeton. Tony watched her leave and then heard Jarvis clear his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Maybe she might need some help with her cart, Master Stark?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, you're right!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony leapt over the porch fence and ran towards Pepper, who was trying to straighten her reins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, let me help you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gathering up her reins, he helped her line them up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Tony!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why don't you get on up there and I'll walk you out?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's no need to do that-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I want to. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled and nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here, let me give you a leg up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bent at the knee and held out his crossed palms. With a light step, she hoisted herself into the high seat. He caught her horse by its bridle and gently walked it out towards the gate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So when are you going to teach me how to drive this thing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whenever you want... come see me when you are free... please don't be a stranger..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at her over his shoulder. Her soft smile filled him with giddy happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't... see ya soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Waving slowly, he watched her drive off into the sunlight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment and let me know if you're liking the story so far OR you hate it and I should stop or if you have any suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Showdown at Patchwork Plain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Such lovely comments, I'm a sucker for comments, please keep them coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For auld lang syne, my dear</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For auld lang syne</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>For days of auld lang syne</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Amidst the continuous aching throb of his Arc, Tony could hear his mother's musical voice echo in his head. Somehow after the fracas, he had pushed away the helping Indians and had managed to clamber up onto Ares, riding away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if sensing his pain, his horse kept to a canter. But even the slow pace of the ride, was painful on his aching bruised body. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to sit upright in the saddle, forcing himself to keep going.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Got to get home... got to get home...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His injuries from the fight, were minor. It was the Arc that was at the center of his discomfort. It was a tight aching mass, weighing him down with its unbearable heaviness as it pulsed violently in his bruised chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His bones felt weak and brittle, his mouth was filled with the coppery tang of blood and his vision had gone blurry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yin Sen's soft voice said to him from far away, "<em>Mr. Stark, the Bavarium crystal is indestructible. But its housing structure is definitely not. The metal frame is subject to wear and tear, especially if you use the crystal's power too much in a short time frame. Also since your body has accepted the crystal, flesh will grow over the frame, weighing it down. You will feel a constricting heaviness in your chest from time to time. Hence, you must replace the metal frame every six months. I have created a spare frame for you, just for this purpose. Please do remember to change the frame."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony chuckled, which was a mistake, because it turned into a racking cough. He felt light-headed and closed his eyes but the bright sunshine would not let him escape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again his mother's singing permeated the brightness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Should auld acquaintance be forgot</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And never brought to mind?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Should auld acquaintance be forgot</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And days of auld lang syne?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He found himself smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm going to be with you soon, Mama, you can stop singing. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ares whinnied loudly and came to a stop. The jerking halt made another wave of pain through his body and he clutched his Arc instinctively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he blinked open one eye and the front porch appeared before him. Leaning sideways, he pulled his foot out of the stirrup and clumsily dismounted, stumbling as he reached the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jarvis!" He shouted hoarsely, the effort adding to his pain. "Jarvis!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one answered and he shuffled forward, the ground and the porch swimming together in a crazy blur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What the fuck... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He teetered backwards but with a gentle nudge from Ares, managed to walk to the porch. But as he began to climb up the steps, he felt his knees buckle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lowering himself down, he leaned against a column for support and closed his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I need... help... can't... can't... can't go on like this... can't...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!" Pepper's voice echoed loudly in his head, replacing his mother's soft humming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why do I always hear her voice in the darkest of times... is it because... the heart wants to hear, what the heart wants...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tony!" The voice grew louder. "Tony, what happened!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soft warm fingers caressed his face, making him open his eyes with a jerk. Pepper's big blue eyes gazed into his, their luminous depths filled with worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slowly lifted a hand and tugged on one reddish-gold tendril that had escaped her neat bun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you real?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I certainly am! What's wrong, Tony? Where does it hurt?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He closed his eyes again and sighed with relief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Finally, finally... she's actually here... for once... I'm not imagining...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Two Hours Ago</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time in years, Tony slept the entire night restfully. So for once, he woke up at a decent time and after his breakfast, decided to ride into town and meet Lawyer Hargreeves, to talk about Stane.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pepper's comments had left a niggling doubt in his mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I can't believe what I'm hearing about Obie... but then again... I've been gone for so long... and I trust Pepper... I mean... she seemed to know what she was talking about...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rode down the hill from the Iron Head and then impulsively, decided to take the long route into town, the route that passed by Patchwork Plain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The plain was a flat piece of barren land towards the east of the Iron Head. It was large enough to house an entire herd of cattle but the Starks did not keep cattle, so the land had remained free and unused. There weren't any big cattle farms around Edens Gate and his father had refused to loan the land to any roaming cattle herders, mainly out of spite. But it had been his mother's favorite riding spot and when he was young, she had taken him there many a time. They had named it Patchwork Plain because the land was covered intermittently with thick green patches of grass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even though he hadn't been there in ten years, the route came easily to him and he guided Ares through a long winding dirt road and up another hill. Tony stopped his horse on the hill.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From his vantage point, he could see the entire plain and its surroundings. It was just as green and picturesque as he remembered. To his surprise, it was occupied by a Native American tribe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"From the looks of it, they haven't been here for very long... still setting up things... seems like a small tribe..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could see horses running free in a crudely built paddock and children playing on one side of the plain. Teepees lay in a circular pattern around a fireplace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Ares, let's go pay our respects."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rode down the hill, towards the camp. As he approached, people emerged from their tents. He pulled his horse to a stop the moment he reached the periphery of the camp, right by the paddock of horses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello! I come in peace, don't want no quarrel!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A small crowd had gathered, staring at him with suspicion. From the crowd, a young brave came forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We don't want quarrel either, white man."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alrighty. I'm Tony Stark. I live in the house two hills past. You are?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are just passing by. Only came here two days ago. What do you want?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just... came to say howdy, I guess..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was confused by the tense almost apprehensive air of the crowd, which was mostly made up of women and children. Then he noticed some men join them, armed with bows and axes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave, white man. We do not want trouble." The young brave said softly, his hand going to his axe sheathed on his waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, hey..." Tony raised his hands and nudged Ares gently, signalling his horse to back away. "I don't want trouble either. I'll go, don't start shooting now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were both startled by a loud whooping cry that echoed through the plain. The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves in agitation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young Indian brave yelled loudly in his native tongue. The crowd broke apart, running to their teepess.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony immediately dismounted and came forward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, tell me what's going on! I can help!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brave snorted derisively but Tony simply smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Try me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brave muttered angrily, "Robbers! They want our horses! They threatened us yesterday and today, they have come to take them by force!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Tony noticed a large group of horsemen appear on the horizon, riding towards the camp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, alright, let me try talking to them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They are thieves! Think they will listen to you!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me try. If anything, it will give you guys some time to get organized. Get up on the hill, the high ground is better to shoot down from."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brave narrowed his eyes. "You're crazy, white man. Why are you doing this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I'd rather not have bloodshed spilled on my property."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This be your land?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yup. And besides... you got women and children here. Let me try to do this the peaceful way for their sake."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could see the young brave was very suspicious of his intentions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Well, I can't blame him, can I? How can he trust me when there's a looting posse behind him and a stranger before him, promising help. But I got to do this, if there's a chance I can prevent deaths for once, instead of causing them, I got to take it... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay. You go talk. But if they start shooting, we ride and shoot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. If things turn violent, please do. But just don't shoot me by mistake."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hoisted himself back onto Ares and turning his horse, rode towards the approaching group of men.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Four, eight... ten... crap, there's fifteen of them! Each has a rifle... the Indians just have bows and axes... they don't stand a chance against so many armed men... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A powerful rush of adrenaline rushed through him, a familiar feeling of do-or-die, one he had often experienced before going into a fight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This ain't a fair fight... so if I gotta do what I gotta do, so be it!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling out his kerchief from his pocket, he raised it in the air, waving it wildly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I come in peace! Don't shoot!" He yelled as he neared the posse, which had come to a stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of the men, a tall fellow with a grey-and-black bandanna covering the lower half of his face, rode his horse a little way ahead of the group. He approached Tony, saying, "Stay back, mister! And state your business!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony pulled on the reins, halting Ares two feet away from the armed man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I come as a peacemaker. What is going on between you and the Indians?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pull your horns in, fella! You shouldn't interfere in other people's matters!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This here is my land, fella! And I sure don't appreciate you boys committing murder on my land!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other man tipped his hat back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look mister, don't go getting yourself hurt on account of sticking up for these Injuns. It'll all be over quick..." He cocked his gun, smirking evilly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I cannot, in good conscience, just stand by and let you murder these innocent people!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"These ain't people like you and I! They are just savages! You should be happy we're getting such filth off your land!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I respectfully disagree! They are people, innocent people, who are trying to survive on what little they have! Besides, there are women and children! For god sakes man, where's your human decency?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rifleman's beady eyes glittered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We ain't leaving without those horses... and if we have to shoot down every man, woman and child in that camp, then we'll do so! You want to stay here and die with those bastards, ain't a problem for us!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He suddenly raised his hand and Tony turned, to see a few men break away from the posse and ride towards the camp, guns raised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh no! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Indians began to shriek and yell loudly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Crap, they are going to charge early! But those cowboys will just shoot them down! I must help them!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Arc began to throb loudly in his chest and he took a deep breath, willing its power to course through his veins. Immediately his vision turned sepia brown, he could hear nothing but his own harsh breathing and the loud humming of the Arc. He flicked the reins but then he heard the rustle of clothing behind him and the snap of a holster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instinctively Tony turned his head back towards the leader, who was still to him. In slow motion, he watched the man pull his revolver out of his belt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh no, you don't!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He drew his own gun and with the Arc's power, aimed his gun straight at the man's head. Due to the quickness of his motion, the other man didn't even notice until Tony fired, the loud shot ringing through the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Arc powered down and as color flooded his vision, he watched the other man fall dead from his horse, a neat hole in his forehead, a look of absolute shock on his stiffened face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Well... you forced my hand... I warned you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He shoot Kurt! The bastard!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The loud yell brought Tony back to the present, making him realize the rest of the angry posse was right in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Crap!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Again he raised his gun, again he called upon the Arc's power and again his vision faded to brown. Time slowed down, he could see the riders advance upon him in slow motion and he focused his sights on the three men closest to reaching him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>One, two and... three!!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He fired three shots in quick succession, each meeting their target. The three front riders fell down dead and as he expected, this panicked the rest of the riders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The fuck!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How the hell did he do that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's a sharpshooter of some sorts! Flank him!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The posse scattered in different directions and Tony pulled on the reins, turning Ares. Together, they rode away from the posse, weaving this way and that, to avoid being shot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scanned the flat open land and cursed violently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Goddamn it, there's nowhere to hide! I can't lead them into the camp, that's dangerous! I got to shoot them where they stand!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He let go of the reins, took a deep breath and turned backwards in his seat. Using the Arc's power, he aimed at the nearest flanking man and shot him down. Then he shot another rider and another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the hell?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get clear!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his delight, he saw a few of his chasers turn tail and ride away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I knew that would scare them! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A bullet whizzed past his right ear, narrowly missing him and he whipped back around, raising his gun. But before he could shoot the attacker, the cowboy was shot down by an arrow in the chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"White man! You alright?" The young brave rode towards him, bow drawn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I am, thanks to your shot! We got to end this now!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes! Some men have run away but we have to drive off the rest!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony quickly dismounted. Holstering his revolver, he quickly picked up one of the fallen gunmen's rifles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here!" He tossed it at the brave. "Do you know how to use one of these?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a lot more effective than a bow! Use it well!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony picked up another rifle and quickly got back on his horse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So they be circling us, trying to pin us down! You and your men keep them away from the camp, make sure they don't pass you! I'll pick off the stragglers!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good luck!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony flicked the reins, nudging Ares into a gallop. They thundered across the flat grassy plain towards the circle of remaining gunmen, who were shooting at the braves. He patted the side of his horse's neck, whispering words of encouragement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ares, you gotta keep moving at all times! Don't stop unless I stay so!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His horse whinnied loudly and he lifted the rifle, aiming for the crowd of gunmen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright! Time to focus!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, the Arc's power rushed through his veins and he focused on four or five moving targets. Then he shot them down one after the other, not lowering his gun, not missing a single shot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The posse now began to ride around wildly, trying to fend off the ferocious braves who were fighting them tooth and nail with their axes and bows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sole rider approached Tony, gun raised. Tony simply raised his gun and shot him straight off his horse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Few left... hopefully they'll take the hint and-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, something curled tightly around his arm, digging into his flesh painfully. Before he could react, he saw the blue sky tilt and sway as he was pulled sideways off his horse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His body slammed hard into the grassy earth, the impact ricocheting painfully through his bones and flesh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned loudly as his Arc began to throb violently in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ares nervously skittered around him, the sound of his hooves striking the earth, making Tony's dazed head spin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ares, calm down boy, it's okay!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He placed his palms on the ground and slowly, painfully pushed himself to his feet. Every movement sent a fresh jolt of pain through his aching body. His Arc was in fight-or-flight mode, pulsing fiercely in his chest, sending surges of power through him. He knew what that meant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Danger... </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound of someone chuckling, made him turn his head. A short broad figure stood not too far away, holding a long leather whip in one hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So that's what got me! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The stranger had a fearsome appearance: a gleaming metal mask of pointed fangs, covered the lower half of his face and his brawny bare chest had a huge bluish-green skull tattoo. His muscular arms were also covered in tattoos. But Tony's attention was caught by the shining silver arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What the hell?! Is that Stane's secretary? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't have time to complete his thoughts as the whip rose with a loud crack and came hurtling towards him. Tony jumped to the side, just in time to avoid it striking him. Ares neighed loudly and reared on his hind legs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ares, stay back! Stay!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Recognizing his voice command, his horse backed away, pawing hard at the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vanko! What the hell are you doing?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other man simply unfurled his whip and raised it but this time, Tony was ready for him. When the whip whooshed towards him, he darted away and pulled out his rifle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He quickly fired a warning shot into the ground by Vanko.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't make me shoot you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With one raised fist, Vanko gestured rudely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So you want to fight, huh! Alright then!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He aimed for Vanko's legs and fired, thinking to wound him, so as to stop him. But with a flash of steel, Vanko neatly deflected his shot using his metal arm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony fired again, this time aiming for his whip but again, Vanko deflected his bullet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He's obviously been training for this! Or there's something helping him! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was out of bullets, so he pulled out his revolver. Using his dead-eye powers, he aimed for Vanko's chest and fired. But Vanko managed to deflect this shot as well. Then he unfurled his whip and raised it high.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Tony could react, the whip descended upon him with a loud crack. It closed painfully around his right arm and he found himself flying through the air, being pulled by the whip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hurtling towards Vanko's hulking figure, he closed his eyes as the steel fist came towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In an explosion of pain, the fist slammed violently into his chest. Bright flashes of light passed before his eyes as he fell to the ground, the air leaving his lungs. His chest was on fire, the Arc beating so loudly, it was all he could hear. He lay there, breathing harshly, trying to handle the waves of pain rolling through his body. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth and his eyes prickled from the fine mist of dust swirling from the disturbed earth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Through the dull cloudiness of his vision, he noticed Vanko's feet come towards him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Must... must get up... must... he...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony called upon all his strength but his chest felt so heavy and painful that he could only roll onto his side. Even that effort was agonizing, his ribs ached in protest and he dug his nails into the sandy earth, trying to force himself to stand up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanko's deep chuckle loudly reverberated around him and he braced himself for the worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the loud whooping cry of the Indians filled the air, making Vanko step back. The brute muttered something in a foreign tongue and cracked the whip loudly, making Tony wince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched with awe as one of the braves jumped on Vanko through mid-air, yelling loudly, his axe raised. Suddenly, he could see the Indians surrounding him, shrieking loudly as they brandished their axes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get up, White Man!" The first brave he had met in the camp, clasped him by the arms and pulled him to his feet. He swallowed his scream of pain and teetered on his shaky legs but managed to remain upright.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Most of the gunmen are dead! But we must fight off this this masked steel demon!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony realized the braves were putting up a good show, managing to keep Vanko back with their blood-curdling yells and axes but the big man wasn't going anywhere. He kept cracking his whip but couldn't manage to strike any of them because they were moving too fast. But they couldn't hit him either because of his steel hand, which Vanko was skillfully using as a shield.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got any ideas?" The brave panted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bullets won't work on him... he's been deflecting them with his metal arm... we gotta flank him... flank him from all sides and then..." Tony noticed the brave's axe and smiled. "And then let's see if he can deflect an axe!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brave widened his eyes and then smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good idea!" He yelled something in this native language and the rest of the braves began to move. Slowly, their attention solely on Vanko, they circled him like hawks, lithely skipping out of the way of his lashing whip.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brave next to Tony, raised his axe, aiming for Vanko and then stopped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You do it, White Man! You got good aim!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why, thank you kindly!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took the axe and squared his shoulders. Then he took a deep breath, gritting his teeth at the pain roiling through his chest and called upon his Arc's power. Time slowed, the skipping braves slowed and even the lash of Vanko's whip moved through the air in slow motion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aim for his head... he'll try and deflect it but that's what I want...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled his hand back and threw the axe straight at Vanko. It sailed through the air and just as he predicted, Vanko immediately raised his steel arm to block the axe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But an axe is definitely larger and heavier than a bullet. It's sharp end jammed into the steel hand, right between the fingers. Vanko exclaimed and then cracked the whip awkwardly but the damage was done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the heavy axe embedded in his arm, his balance was compromised. To take it out, he had to put down the whip and that would leave him vulnerable. Vanko's beady black eyes darted here and there, watching the encircling Indians with tension.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then they looked straight at Tony, brimming with hate and anger. His lip curled in a vicious snarl and he tightened his steel fist menacingly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whiplash!" One of the remaining posse members rode up, an empty horse behind him. "Let's go! This fight is lost!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vanko snarled and raised his whip, his eyes still locked onto Tony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Leave now, Demon!" The young brave shouted, pulling his bow back, aiming his arrow straight at Vanko's head. "Else you will not be able to!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the Indians began to shriek and yell mockingly. Vanko spat sideways and then with a loud grunt, backed away, back towards his horse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled himself heavily onto his horse and then pointed his steel fingers at Tony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stark! We'll dance again soon!" He growled out, curling his fingers into a fist. "And next time, I finish you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a deep barking chuckle, he turned his horse and rode away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The braves began to whoop loudly in celebration and the rest of the tribe trickled out of the camp, coming towards them. But Tony stood still, his mind reeling with questions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Vanko recognized me... but why... why was he riding... with a bunch of robbers? </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Pepper tends to Tony's wounds (classic romance trope) and we learn more about the Dead-Eye Arc.<br/>Tony's Dead-Eye effect was inspired by two video games: Red Dead Redemption and Overwatch.<br/>To see the effect, you can watch Overwatch's Mcree:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrKqwqfOvQY<br/>OR<br/>RDR's John Marston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDdOvhMszI4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>